A-THEIST
by chaos-dark-lord
Summary: The sword choose the most unexpected person as a bearer. But will someone with a scientifically driven mind unravel the mysteries that surround the gods? She isn't nice or gentle and wont submit her mind and will to such primitive things as 'The opium of societies". How could she help them when she doesnt even believe in them?
1. Chapter 1

.

text

 _-"Dialogue"_ -

 _ **("Inner thinking"**_ **)**

 **.**

* * *

 **Episode 1**

.

.

Outside the middle sized sun-room the day was bright and perfect, while inside it and among potted plants of various sizes and intricate floor mosaics, a person laid unmoving in the floor, faking unconsciousness with the intention of pinpointing possible enemies and assess the situation with all the sensors in his or her gear silently activated via the primary synch-mode.

As soon as it was determined that no immediate dangers were nearby, the hooded person jolted up into a combat position, twisted the leather gabardine aside and reached down to the hip level of the cargo pants and then up to the tactical bulletproof vest to search for weapons that weren't there, all while looking around under the cover of a full bio-filter mask and dark goggle-lenses that hid and protected the person's face.

Birds continued chirping outside the room while the subject's hand, gloved with a tactical gauntlet, moved back the gabardine's left sleeve to reveal a screen mounted over the forearm of what looked to be some sort of armored full body suit. The person's hidden face looked down, and checked the report of the sensors for environmental statuses. No life signatures were detected in the near proximity horizontal plane.

The person remained still while pressing some more buttons on the screen and reading the shown result; and then from the speakers in the suit's neck a digitally distorted groan came out.

(Where the hell am I? )

The place was startlingly neat and clean, and as the person pulled back the hood of the coat, revealing a long, tail-like braid of multi-shaded blond hair that came out of the nape all the way past the arse, the stranger took notice of the rusted sword 'Ama-no-Murakumo' on the floor, and carefully gave it a small tentative kick. The sword promptly glowed, just like it did when it was taken out of its case at the secret storage room in the evacuated museum's basement. The person jumped back just as the glow became a thin cord of light, that fast as lighting, rounded the person's and solidified into a pendant.

"What the...! "

The person pulled away the necklace and ripped it off, only for it to turn to light again and reform once more back around his or her neck. After a couple tries it became obvious that it wouldn't work, so the person began examining the pendant under the bionic optical lenses spectrum analytics. The item held an enormous amount of condensed energy, but it was impossible to determine which element composed it. Since that probably meant that it was made out of some lab-made unstable isotope, the person desisted from trying to remove it.

(But how did it shape-changed in the first place? Did I hit my head and am hallucinating? Or is it chemical dispersed in the air? )

That sounded like a more feasible option. Checking the sensors again, everything read clear on the environment. There weren't chemicals in the air, not even the normal heavy air pollution, suspended particles, or remains of acid rain vapor. It read clean, breathable air. That wasn't supposed to be possible given that the location was right into the middle of a city and a soon to be fighting zone.

(Did the hit broke my equipment?)

The performance lectures showed that the equipment was fine, and that wasn't fine at all. The person then decided to take an extreme stupid action next, it was better to die fast from the chemicals in the air than to be a victim of whatever hallucinogen might had been previously inhaled.

Taking a hold of the bio-filter mask, the person pulled it down and then removed the goggles, revealing her pale and face, with closed eyed she took a deep breath, and when a second later she opened her bright olive green eyes, she blinked in surprise. The air was the cleanest she had breathed in quite a long time. It didn't made any sense.

Her small camel backpack was in the floor besides her and she knelt to check the contents. All her personal basic things were there, along enough field equipment to still be an effective operative and enough water and food for a few days if she consumed only the minimum quantities for sustenance. This meant that she hadn't been captured, which was slightly more worrisome, because she either fell here or had been brought here and left alone for some reason with all equipment.

("Alright, think, revise, re-assess and analyze") -She crossed her arms and concentrated into recounting the events previous to waking up in this strange place. .- (" Last I remember... I was running, trying to find a shelter position in the city before the battle started…")

The evacuation announce had been sudden and immediate, but she had to stay and plant the signal fishing antennas to intercept all transmissions, and by the time those were already in place the city had already been evacuated.

She twisted her head to crack her neck, first at the right, and then at the left while her. -("All damn new buildings were thin and mostly prefab…I saw the local history museum, a heavy stoned building that could probably survive the initial bombings.")

When she entered the museum, it looked already raided, and it was obvious that such had been intentional. The artifacts above on the exhibitions floors had been evacuated, but with such a short notice, the biggest ones or those of less value would have surely being left behind. The set-up to make the place looked already pillaged was a clever trick.

She walked around a bit and examined the plants of the room. Peace lilies, ferns, philodendrons… normal indoor plants. - (I picked out a museum's map to locate the hardest structural center, the basement. I only needed to stay there for like 12 hrs until the first aerial raid ended, and then I would have slipped away from the battle easily. )

Once in the basement, the storage's lock was easy enough to hack. However, inside were only the average office furniture or material to set up exhibitions; or so it seemed until her suit's detection sensors found a false wall at the back behind a rundown cabinet. The perfect place for anything valuable left behind.

After checking the door for traps, the armored girl entered the place, where right in front of her, an old wooden chest laid over a table in plain sight. She approached it and scanned it just in case, and when the lectures showed it was safe, she opened it to find a sword inside with a loose paper tag. 'Celestial Sword, Ama-No-Murakumo' it read. The sword didn't looked interesting in any way, but if it wasn't a reproduction then it might have some value in the market. She'd take what she could, as a mercenary, she had her money on sight -(" Not very impressive. The design is not oriental at all, so it's probably a commissioned item). She picked it up to examine the antique, but as soon as she touched the sword, it glowed brightly.

"A flash grenade!?"

The sword jumped in the air like a 'bouncing betty'* anti-personnel mine while the mercenary dropped to the floor and took cover below the table, but instead of a lethal spray of shrapnel showering the room, sudden light covered everything and engulfed all her senses. That was the last she remembered happening before she woke up in this place at the unusual sound of living birds.

Back to her present situation, she stretched her lips before grabbing her stuff. Although she was still sore from a few day ago, and would have liked to check herself for new or old wounds, but that'd be stupidly risky. She had remained stationary for too long already and she needed to find out where she was and what she was facing. She put back her bio-filter mask and goggles and covered her head with her hoodie.

(At least I don't seem to present any fractures.)

She quietly walked towards the door of the sunroom and activated her sonar and proximity detectors. She found nothing again, but she really didn't expect to, those sensors were designed for a stationary position on short range, no more than 25 meters, and they were almost useless while in movement, so she turned them off and headed outside the room while carefully looking for surveillance measures.

Not triflIng around without cautions, she walked by the sides of the corridors and started exploring the place at a fast pace. The facilities looked big and lavished. One thing was obvious. She wasn't in that museum anymore, and her best approximation so far was that she had somehow ended in an underground facility.

After some minutes, when she entered a corridor with big support arches that were covered in green lushy vines, she detected someone walking out of them not that far ahead. She quickly took cover behind one arch and managed to see that the guy had dark green hair and slightly pointed ears. The guy stopped for a second and barely glanced in the direction she had hid. She prepared herself for a confrontation but the man continued walking in other direction.

Loosening her stance, she considered following him but decided against it. He had acted suspicious for a second and following him could lead to a trapt. It was more important to learn where she was.

Now that she was in a more open space, she checked her localization instrumentals just in case she now had signal in this location but everything was still bad. The GPS didn´t read anything, her secure satellite phone had no signal, and she couldn't detect any network at all, not with the handheld, the tablet, or anything else.

("Heck! None of my gadgets or devices find any signal, no networks, webs, no nothing. Damn jammers!") -There was no reception of any kind and she almost growled in frustration. - ("Perhaps an electromagnetic pulse or wave…? ")

("One more lecture.")

She tried the air reports again but the sensors were still the same, they signaled to the cleanest environmental conditions she had ever seen. Conditions that didn't exist in the world anymore unless artificially produced inside a controlled environment like a laboratory. That pointed even more to her hypothesis about an underground facility with very good air systems, but to confirm it, she needed to get to higher ground.

Her high combat boots took the first step when a bunny ran in front of her and in the direction she had been about to go. The bunny looked weird enough to be someone's pet, but in any case, it had had been running around in this environment and had been exposed for longer to any pathogen or chemical agent that may be in the air. If she caught it she could get a sample for those, and in the strange case it came up negative and the primal environmental conditions were as good as they looked, then she could have the rabbit served as food.

With that in mind she followed the rabbit, and rounding a corner, she barely had time to hid behind the wall when she saw a guy with blue hair enter a room and loudly speak to someone inside the room.

She took out her small wiretap sound amplifier and put on the headphones before setting the microphone to the wall, and modulated the frequency to listen to their conversation through the structure. There were only 2 persons, apparently both males were brothers; they were talking about not knowing where they were and had simply woken up here, just like her. She took out a button sized wireless camera and set it in the corner of the corridor pointing in the direction they were about to come from now that their conversation was finished, and while safely hiding away, via the screen on her forearm she observed the blue haired guy come out of the room along a guy with purple hair holding the bunny in his arms, and then they both went away to explore the place.

The mercenary went off in her own way too and while 3D-Mapping all her route she found her way towards the roof where she saw something impossible.

This was a big complex of well maintained buildings. There didn't seem to be gates, blockades or security perimeters. Weirder still was the fantastic horizon with a lushy forests that unnaturally extended into a tropical beach, or the impossible floating islands and the shining massive crystals that appeared in the scenery at the distance. It all looked straight out of any fantasy videogame. It was so pretty and clean that it was completely unnatural.

("It can only be a projection or a massive dome... Must be some private underground facility.")

From a compartment in her attire, she took out her digital binoculars, and zoomed in at 30x into the distance. With her campaign tablet she began recording all she could see, at the same time that distances were being estimated by incremental depth calculus in order to generate immediate more maps. The buildings were first, then the forest, and when she reached the beach measurements, a noise nearby put her into total alert.

She turned around to see a BIG, pinkish-white, winged horse appearing on the rooftop as if it had always been there.

(" A B.O.W.* !? They do genetic experiments here!?" )

The horse approached and she took a step back. Whomever created this creature, had enough money for all the complex research needed to make it work. She began backing away slowly and the horse took a step forward. This animal was potentially very dangerous no matter if it looked friendly. If they had managed to grow such big wingspan on a horse, they could have as well make it able to spit venom, have fangs, or any other nasty surprise, and set it as a guard in this high place.

As soon as she was inside the building again, she closed the door in front of the horse and went back little finding presented her with a more terrible possibility. Experimentation and testing of random subjects. That wasn't a nice perspective.

She was almost at the bottom of the narrow stairs when her near-proximity sensors warned her of someone a couple meters away. Without hiding options, she quickly jumped up and extended her body, setting her hands on one wall and her boots on the other to get suspended above and out of sight. From that upper position, she saw a guy with red hair and a braid coming from his nape in a similar but thinner way to her own braid, pass running in apparent search for something or someone, and once he was away, she dropped down and continued her way.

Not too long after, she passed by an inner patio with a flowered garden, where a relatively feminine guy wearing white clothes was playing with some birds. Without enough time to reach the end of the corridor, the guy noticed her.

("Is he another of the lost subjects or is he personnel of this facility? … But where is the personnel?")

She prepared to attack, but from out of nowhere, the red haired dude from before appeared and rushed towards this guy without catching sight of her, and before he did, she disappeared.

Things were too strange and suspicious, and except for the guys she had seen, everything was completely deserted. The faster she was away from here, the better. She was searching for a way towards the open field when a new flash of light left her outside a heavy wooden double doors.

A quick report appeared over her vision, but the data coming from her instruments showed no security measures, wired walls, heck not even electricity, however, she could detect 2 people inside the room in front of her. Before she could try to slip some sound chip or mini camera blow the doors, they opened at her proximity. Rather than running away, with her high powered electric combat-baton already in hand, the only weapon she seemed to have besides all her blades, she jumped into the room and took cover behind a column.

A deep and resonating male voice spoke. - "Welcome. I've been waiting for you"-In the back of the room, holding a tall scepter in one hand and seated over a throne like chair, a blond man that looked in his forties stood up to greet her.

Accounting for factors and calculating outcomes, she decided to come out her cover structure and see the man. She kept on guard and advanced. Under her goggles, her eyes lit with a digital glow when she activated her neural synch-mode in preparation for combat.- "You're the one who brought me here?" - All her sensors were in use despite her faked relaxed her posture -"Who are you?"

"Yes, I did."- The man's golden eyes observed her with curiosity -"I'm Zeus, the god who governs the skies" - He posed with so much pride and certainty that it almost seem he believed his own words.

Her digital distorted voice was full mock skepticism- "Zeus?"- She knew well her mythology and was not impressed in the least by the code name this man used.

Arrogance and pride dripped from every word he spoke. - "You know who I am. even the most ignorant human knows my name".

She didn't bothered answering. All the data passing in augmented reality messages and images in front of her vision told her where were all the exits, behind which column was hiding the other man, that there were no hidden mounted weapons, that the man wasn't wearing any bullet proof clothes,etc. This didn't look like a gunner trap, so perhaps it be better to listen instead of preventively attack.

"You dont believe me, mortal?" - 'Zeus' eyed her with barely distinguishable disgust at her disregard.

"What do you think?"- Now that all factors had been calculated and a battle plan had been designed, she sound arrogant too.

The man hit the base of his scepter on the ground and a golden light covered him for a few seconds. When it disappeared, a child was standing in the spot the man had been.

"Changing form is very simple. Convinced yet?" - The kid spoke with calm and confidence.

"Next pull a rabbit out of a hat. " - Now sure on her info, it was moment to get some answers. If not by asking, then by less polite means. -"Please answer the generals W's. Why, what, where… "

The Kid smiled and extended his scepter- "Want me to next invoke lightning?"- The scepter began releasing sparks.

In response, she pointed her baton in his direction and activated the mode that made the miniature tip electrodes act like a taser, causing the weapon to produce sparks too in a similar way than his specter. - "Grow up, Kid. Why am I here?"

Had she not had her face covered, they would surely be having a staring contest. Both maintained their postures for long and tense moments until he pulled back his scepter and spoke again.

"I called you here to be part of my plan."

"That sounds like business"- She lowered her baton but kept herself ready. Her lectures hadn't shown where the man could have gone not had they shown the Kit had been hiding.

The Kid walked in her general direction and spoke with a serious tone. - "From the ancient times, gods have love humans and humans have adored gods, but the connection between the realms governed by the gods, and the realm of the humans had been weakened" - He walked behind a pillar and the man that had called himself 'Zeus' was the one who came out. - "If this keeps on, a terrible future awaits."- Zeus turned to look at her -"That's why I decided that the gods who have the most problems with their connection with humans need to be educated."

"Educate? How noble and magnanimous."- Although she truly valued education and personally had quite the big curricula, she was also more than convinced this man's statements were bullsit.

"Yes. Educate."- He raised the scepter and a transparent screen in the ceiling lit out of nowhere to show the guys she had almost encountered.- "The norse gods Balder and Loki, the nippon gods Tsukuyomi and Susanoo, The greek god are some of them."- He made a dramatic pause in his speech. -"What are humans? What is love? If they come to understand that, maybe that funnest future can be avoided. That's what this school is for. " - He pointed the scepter at her as spoke with a commanding voice. -"So girl. You will learn with them and teach them about humanity."

("A school?") - She hadn't considered that a school in her scenarios because it had been unfeasible. That was one issue, the other was that she just wasn't about to amuse this man. -("Why mention such primitive stupidness like such imaginary myths?")- She had no idea who this weirdo was, but her preliminary analysis said he had various mental disorders like megalomania and possibly schizophrenia. In any case, she wasnt so sure Zeus really was the one in control of this place but she had a way to find out. -"Whatever.."- She waved her hand in a dismissive way - "The thing is this. You want something and I'm not a charity org. I'm a mercenary .Since you're the one who brought me here, you should know that. I dont care for your claims. If you want my help, I have a price… if you can match it I may be willing to get hired." - This was the interesting part. She would get more valuable information from the way the man acted than by whatever came out of his mouth.

The man dedicated her a look of amusement - "You don't decide anything. I do."

"Oh really, and who claims to need me, eh?"- She had learned exactly what she needed. He was totally confident that she would accept and was probably about to offer her a good deal. She had gotten various clients like this and the psychological profile and behaviors patterns were roughly the same for them. She crossed her arms and then turned around. -"Well, you and the one behind that column..." -She pointed to the exact place her lecture showed the other was person had been hiding from view- "... seem to be very interested into me being here. You should say how valuable is this is for you in the offer you are gonna make. "

Zeus's smile didn't drop, but his eyes trailed to where he knew his would-be main teacher was hiding and listening to the conversation. Then he pointed his scepter at the armored female again and addressed her with condescending confidence that he could force her to comply to his plan.- "I won't release you from this world until you fulfill my plan."

The girl didn't falter and began walking away -"That just made the price tag go higher, Mr. Person who claims to 'need' my help. "

Not being able to scare this girl into complying was interesting, and perhaps it was also a sign that things were far worse than he had thought. He stopped pointing his scepter. There was no doubt in his mind that his plan would follow as predicted, but with so much is at risk he decided to propose a deal. That perhaps would be faster.-"You'll do as I say and then I'll give you a name."

She stopped but didn't turn back. - "... A name?" - The sound that came out of the neck speakers of her armored suit was like some sort of mocking snarl . - "I have many names and change them as I need or want to. If you're implying a spot under your constant payroll then that won't do either. " - She continued her walking again. That offer had been unexpected, and although it had hit a nail in the coffin of her past, it had no value. It had been many years since she had a name rather than using codes, it was not important anymore.

"Foolish mortal, you don't know the importance and power of a true name given by a god?"- He was just as surprised that she hadn't jumped at the chance to posses such a word of power. Just as surprising was that she didn't possessed a name at all.

"And you don't know how to negotiate with a professional mercenary, less a white-neck one like me." -She took a couple steps away towards the door. - "Let's make this interesting, Mr. Cheap. Offer me something interesting that isn't money and we'll see if I deem it worthy of even listening to what you want me to do."

Without hesitation he spoke and the echo of his strong voice bounced off the walls - "One wish. Any wish you may have. "

"Huh?" - She stopped in her steps again and looked over her shoulder at Zeus smug yet serious face. Her eyes shifted to a light green shade when she changed the lenses analysis type to check the him under the biometrics display. All indicated that he wasn't lying, believed his own words …. or that he was an excellent liar that could control all his body reactions. - "And what would be your initial payment then? "- She had gained enough insight. He had pass from demanding and dictatorial to negotiating. That meant he really needed her. It also showed that the man had apparently never dealt with mercenaries, much less of the few in her particular field of expertise. - "A so called wish at the end of a deal with no proof that it can even be accomplished, is just words without in the wind with no backup or guarantee."

Zeus remains silent for a second, his eyes narrowing somewhat. Now the one in disbelief was him. A mortal taunting him, the one who governed even over other gods, distrusting his words and not believing him capable of granting a mere mortal's wish? Preposterous!

"Call me 'Aria Hadron Scherzi' for now. " - She walked away and this time she didn't stopped. - "I'll be lurking around while you think about what will your proposal be." - In truth, she had no intentions to stay at and wait.

After she was away from the room, the man behind the column came out to reveal a tan skinned man with pale hair and sporting a monocle over one his blue eyes and sharp gaze. - "So… the sword choose such an unlikely bearer… How unexpected. You still think you can use this mortal?"

.

.

* * *

.

 ***Bouncing Betty - The "Bouncing Betty", is the nickname of a class of mines known as bounding mines (The best example is the The German S-mine). When triggered, these mines launch into the air and then detonate at about 0.9 meters (3 ft). The explosion projects a lethal spray of shrapnel in all directions.**

 ***B.O.W. stands for Bio-Organical-Weapon**

.

* * *

.

 **Hope this is interesting and that you like it.**

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

text

 _-"Dialogue"_ -

 _ **("Inner thinking"**_ **)**

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Episode 2**

.

The so called mercenary had geared up again and was right on her way out from the main building and into the front yard, with plans of getting away as fast as possible, when someone started screaming calling her out.

" _OI!"_

Running in her direction was a tall blond guy with bright emerald eyes. He was wearing a **sort** of white school uniform with a black-grey vest and a blue tie, plus a black belt with a school sun logo, grey pants and white boots. She turned on her optics for a second to determine he wasn't concealing weapons and then turned them off. When he arrived she led him speak first.

" _Hello._ "- He was about to grab her hand but she took a step sideways before he could, which prompted him to stand straight and give instead a small polite bow. - _"I'm so lucky I found someone else. May I have your name?"_

Although she was tempted to give another code name, it might play better if she gave the same name she had given Zeus- " _Well, in this place you can call me Aria Hadron Scherzi_ "

" _Oh, foreigner names sound pretty... but can I call you Minx_ _because I want to become closer friends with you?_ " - When the other person didn't answer immediately he looked baffled and took a step forward to be face to mask. - _"Is something wrong?"_

The merc took a step back and prepared for a trap.-" _Just who the hell are you_?"- Although this guy seemed like an average civilian, she knew not to judge by appearances; After all, she could look innocuous if needed, but at the moment she didn't look common at all. So maybe this guy wanted some professional mercenary help for hire ? - " _You just met me and you wanna be friends? That's suspicious."_

" _My name is Apollo. A Greek god._ " - He said with a cheerful smile.

" _Your phenotype doesn't look Greek ._ "-She pointed out at him with her gloved finger but didn't feel the need to point out that gods did not exist.- " _The phenotype does not mean much though..._ "- She also didn't look the phenotypes or stereotypes of her lands either. She sighed. In any case, she needed any info this guy could provide. He wasn't carrying any weapon and he seemed really clueless, so he was possibly one of the people transported here by the man that had used the codename of Zeus. Although this guy used the code 'Apollo'.- _"What do you want from me?"_

" _Ah_?" **-** Her words went right over his head as his same stupid grin remained plastered on his face. _-"Minx? Are you alright_?" - He asked, puzzled and seeming genuinely concerned as he leaned forward trying to get a closer look at the person hidden under all the armor and campaign clothes.- _"Don't worry, I'm on your side_ "- His smile never faltered.- " _I'm your ally."_

" _No, I'm not. Starting because I don't know where we are_."- She didn't trusted anyone in the least but she needed to infer the big panorama. This guy was using the code 'Apollo', a greek god just as 'Zeus', so there ought to be some relation. Plus, she needed to determine his real intentions; stating an alliance without negotiations? Claiming to be on her side? On her side against what anyways? She could not let her guard down but she couldn't dismiss him either.-" _Do you have any idea where we are?_ "

" _Is there anything I could do to help?"_ \- Apollo offered and then scratched the back of his head with a goofy apologizing smile. - " _I can't tell you much though since I don't even know where I am either._ " He sheepishly admitted.

" _So you don't know either... No one seems to know_."-She turned around towards the forest.-" _Well, nice meeting you and all, but we should figure our location."_

" _That's a great idea, Minx_!" - He looked at the sky. - _"Let's figure it out together!_ " - Setting two fingers in the corners of his mouth he whistled loudly.

The sound echoed on the air and a moment later a dot in the sky approached them. Aria's eyes widened in shock as a winged horse soared from the sky, galloping fast towards them before slowing down to a steady trot across the floor. She recognized the horse. It was the one she had seen in the rooftop. It walked towards Apollo, nuzzling against him as the man laughed and rubbed the horse's snout.

" _Good boy!_ " - Apollo looked at the stranger and then stood at the side of the horse.-" _Don't worry, he is friendly, touch him and you'll see_."

" _No thank you. That B.O.W. can bite my hand of_ f"- She took a couple steps back to flank them and get diagonally in front to a tree so she could jump behind it quickly if needed.

" _B.O.W.?_ " He asked, completely baffled-" _I don't know what that is but Pegasus is a pegasus_." -Apollo said, gently rubbing its snout as it nuzzled closer to him. - _"Don't be afraid. He's tame."_

" _You mean that horse is not a Bio Organical Weapon?_ "- That was a possibility too, just some genetically engineered pet. Still, there was something utterly wrong with it. It had flown.

" _I really don't know what that is"_ \- Apollo lightly laughed-" _But Pegasus is no weapon. He ain't even a war horse_ " - The Greek lovingly smiled before hugging the horse's snout and then, climbing on its back, tended his hand to help the stranger get on. -" _We can ride him up and find out where we are."_

While circling them from a couple meters away she observed carefully the creature and the guy. Her lenses mode changed in unperceivable ways under the goggles. Under infrared, the horse looked warm and alive. - " _Fly? How can it fly? An average horse weighs around 450 kg._ "

Apollo looked quizzically. - " _He just does because he has wings. There's nothing to be afraid off. Pegasus is strong and can handle both of us_ "

In response the horse made a head move and his hoof clapped on the ground.

" _That means nothing. The biggest thing to ever fly was the Quetzalcoatlus and it weighed around 100 kg yet needed a 15 meter wingspan._ "- She crossed her arms and in her forearm screen she looked at the factual data wirelessly called via her synch implant - _"For a modern example, a condor of 13 kg reaches 3.5 meters in wingspan. If we extrapolate …_ "- She pressed her fingertips on the screen to get the calculus done. "- _That means that a horse of this size would require 6.49 times the wingspan. A wing area of 42.1 times bigger._ "- She pointed at the slightly pinkish horse and its clueless rider. She then took a deep breath - " _This horse would need a wingspan of 22.715 meters… and that is not even counting the weight of wings. Even if this was 'Pegasus' was a pony of only 200 kg, it would still need wings of around 13 meters in span_."

" _But he flies and he can take us up._ "- He looked at the armored stranger with bewilderment and astonishment - " _Those are impressive numbers Minx, but if Pegasus had wings that big he would have trouble folding them_ " - Apollo said with a shrug a grin on his face and pointed up to the skies. - _"C´mon, Pegasus can fly us high above here and we can see where we are. Why don't you get on and see for yourself?"_

" _I saw him apparently fly and what I'm questioning is the how._ _Aviation for Equus ferus caballus is just not scientifically feasible."_ \- And yet she had seen this horse fly… it was baffling, a phenomenon she couldn't explain at the moment, but that she was curious about. There was some trick surely and she was eager to disclose the mechanics of the trick - ( _ **"Maybe it is an animatronic horse and not an organical horse? Perhaps if the whole floor below the dirt was metal this thing could perform magnetic levitation… But that makes no sense because my instruments were not being affected by any strong magnetic field."**_ ) -She wanted to figure it out.- ". _.. Alrigh_ t"

Aria finally approached the horse and it didn't make any sudden moves. She ignored Apollo's hand and got on the horse behind the guy, who waited for her to sit down properly and then grabbed the animal's mane before motioning it to start moving. With a soft flapping of its wings the horse lifted from the floor began ascending.

Aria's sensors were all turned on and recording although it demanded much of her concentration. The dynamics weren't right. She had considered that maybe the phenomenon was like a bee's flight. The flying mechanics of those insects allowed their non-aerodynamic bodies to fly due to a rapid wing beat of around 230 times per second… and that's just for hovering. Bees stretched their wing stroke amplitude as necessary although inefficiently… yet this horse was barely flapping every few seconds. - _ **("Maybe if I recorded it in ultra-slow motion I could analyze it later")**_ \- She briefly activated her secondary synchronization mode to set her devices to change the type of recording, and recorded everything she could look on around until the horse gained enough altitude. Her eyes stared at the sigh. They were over a floating island that seemed to float on a sea of clouds.

" _This place really is…_ "- Apollo looked as surprised and weirded out as she was.

" _How can this place seem to fly!?_ " - She stood over the horse's back uncaring that Apollo got a hold of her waist to prevent her from falling- " _The clouds… they are cumulonimbus types. .._." - She got out her digital binoculars and checks all around. Even with the 50X zoom she just saw clouds all around. They were NOT inside a dome. Small clouds could be generated in small controlled rooms, but Cumulonimbus clouds were massive mountains of frigid water. They reached between 15 and 20 km height and she couldn't detect any materials in the distance beside clouds in any direction. The was still one thing to try. - _"Can you take us down below the place or at least at its edges?"_

" _Huh? Uh, yeah, sure._ " For the first Apollo looked serious. He gently kicking the Pegasus's sides and made it gallop down across the sky towards the edge of the island.- " _Do you have any idea, Minx_?"

" _Yes._ " -There was one possibility. Maybe they were indeed at a very high altitude, which would make the air harder to breath and would make things really cold, but leaving that aside for the moment, she considered that maybe they were indeed on a floating island. And the thing that came to her mind was… -" _Quantum levitation."_

" _What is that?_ "- Apollo guided the horse towards the edge of the landmass and noticed the uneasiness of Pegasus, so he patted the horse's neck to calm him down while waiting for her explanation.

" _The Meissner effect... Maybe this place is suspended on a superconductor plate._ "- She took out a button sized camera from the compartments of her suit and put a weighted gyroscope with a pebble locator on it -" _When some materials are cooled down near absolute zero, they eject all of the magnetic field lines from their interiors except for the 'weak' areas of the structure. That area allows the position to be locked in place while making the superconductor float."_ \- That could explain why they were at a height nearing the troposphere above the clouds. At this height in the atmosphere things were pretty cold, and getting something even colder would be easier. Which meant that perhaps below the surface of the land mass were heating systems and there were some oxygen containing methods, while the base under these was an isolated superconductor plaque.

" _There's an explanation?_ " - Apollo looked at the stranger. He clearly hadn't understood what had been said. He stirred Pegasus towards the border of the island.

" _It's just an hypothesis. It could also be that somehow whomever build this place made an EM-Drive work._ "- She entered the programming on the locator and made sure the camera, locator, and gyroscope were firmly attached. - _"There are some theories about an Em-drive assembly with a superconductive shell that may produce around 500 kg of thrust for every KW of power input..._ "- She looked at Apollo's bewildered face and sighted - " _An Em-Drive is little more than a metallic chamber with a greater area at one end of the device than at the other. It supposedly works by repeatedly bouncing microwaves back and forth inside of it. This would violate the laws of conservation of momentum, so the mystery lies on how exactly it manages to produce any thrust at all… unless one counts on resonant cavities operated by creating a virtual plasma toroid and Magnetohydrodynamic forces acting upon quantum vacuum fluctuations._ "- All too caught up in her explanation and the possibility of someone finally managing to make that work, she epically failed to make the explanation understandable for the greek. - " _If this is not on a superconductor, then it could be on an EM-drive. I can hardly think on anything else."_

" _I'm glad that you have a vague idea of what's going on, Minx. But Pegasus is having some difficulty reaching the edge of the land._ "- He grabbed tighter onto the horse and leaned forward while the merc grabbed onto him with one arm around his waist while preparing her other arm to throw her item. -" _Let's try getting down the edge and below!"_

When they managed to reach the edge of the island a huge wind pushed them back, but not before she managed to throw the locator out of the island's edge towards the cloudy void.

Once they were away from the edge, the wind stopped and Pegasus steadied itself.

" _We better get back_ "- Apollo had a look of suspicion on his face.

She agreed, and on their way back she remained silent while considering other possibilities. She already had a couple hypotheses about the island or about Pegasus, but until she could get evidence she would concentrate on the most important thing. She had no idea where she was or how to return to that country to continue on her last mission. For the moment she needed to gather intel and that meant ambiguously play with this charade. At some moment supplies needed to come here, so maybe there was an heliport somewhere or some service passage to get down to land.

.

/...

.

They went back to the patio of the main building of the so called academy and went back inside. All the while, Apollo kept talking and asking her stuff, of thewhich she evaded. When they were about to reach the central room and staircase, she felt the electric jolts on her spine from the connective inner layer of her suit that warned her about various people gathered in there. She quickly side stepped to disappear and hide behind a column seconds before Zeus's voice was heard.

From her hiding spot she had a clear view of where everyone was, including guys that she hadn't previously seen, and her sensors had detected the 2 people hidden away at the entrance of a side corridor. At the bottom of the staircase were the brothers of cyan blue and purple hair with their rabbit. Apollo approached them; behind a column just across the hall was the green haired man. On the upper floor and leaning on the rail, the redhead she had seen near the rooftop stairs was hanging around the pale, light blonde guy she'd seen at the patio and another man with a cobalt hair with slightly darker skin tone.

" _It appears that everyone has arrived."_ \- Zeus walked down the red carpet of the grand staircase and stopped midway. -" _Welcome to my garden, my academy, beloved students"_

" _Cut the crap!_ "- The roar of indignation had come from the guy with spiky blue hair that she had seen previously and that stood beside his purple haired brother .

Zeus ignored the guy and continued speaking. - _"Japanese god of the seas Susanoo, Japanese god of the moon, Tsukiyomi. Norse god of light Balder, god of fire Loki, god of thunder Thor. Greek god of the underworld, Hades. God of harvests Dionicius, and god of the sun, Apollo."_

She caught a glimpse of Apollo narrowing his eyes at Zeus. It looked as if they knew each other. That was interesting and potentially useful.

Zeus's didn't wait for their question or regards- " _You will learn about humans in order to revive the ancient link between gods and humans."_

From the railing above, the redhead deemed as Loki spoke with distaste and quite a freak expression- " _Do you really think we'll just do as you said?"_

Below her gasmask she gave a small smirk. Things seemed about to get interesting.

Taking a couple steps on the staircase steps with a clearly menacing demeanor, Susanoo was the next to reclaim Zeus with a deep and angry tone - _"Return my brother and I to our world!"_

 _("Their world?"_ )- She became more attentive and moved slightly forward to see how this developed even better.

" _Or else…_ "- Susanoo continued and some form of blue energy formed around himself in waves and swirls that had a watery look.

" _There'll be hell to pay_ " -Up in the stairs, Loki faced Zeus and lifted his hand. On his palm a ball of fire formed and a second later he jumped down while Susanoo jumped up towards the blonde man. When they were about to hit their target, Zeus clacked the bottom of his staff on the floor and a zap of lightning threw both attackers to the base of the stair as if they had hit an electric fence. While Loki twisted in the air to land gracefully on his feet , Susanoo landed on his butt.

With a smug smirk and apparently not affected by the attack, Zeus patronized them -" _If you use your divine powers indiscriminately, this academy will be destroyed. Therefore..._ " - He rose his scepter and a golden glow came from it and separated into light trails that traveled through the air like comets and reached all the guys, then condensed into different kinds of jewelry for each guy. Necklaces for Loki and Hades, a ring for Apollo, earrings for Balder and Dionisius, an anklet for Susanoo, and armlet for Thor and a bracelet for Tsukuyomi.

" _What's this_? " - Loki struggled to rid himself of the necklace in vain. - _"I can't get it off!"_

Aria set her hand over the sword pendant.

With all the air of a power crazed dictator, Zeus went on- _"These shackled seal your divine powers. No one can defy me here. Those shackles are the proof._ "

Having seen real dictators and politicians that acted as such, she felt an almost instinctual need to shut this man down ... or rather to shoot him off. But for the moment she resisted the urge. She had always hated dictatorial assholes like this one, but for now she needed to refrain. Weird stuff was happening. Weird stuff that dealt with high energy and particles manipulation on a level she hadn't seen before outside of a lab or testing grounds, something she could perhaps use in very profitable ways if she learned more.

" _That's enough!_ " - Loki extended his hand and tried to cast a fireball again, but the flames didn't come out; the same happened to Susanoo when he tried his watery waves.

Zeus ignored them and resumed his initial speech-" _You will study here. When you earn the right to graduate, your shackled will remove themselves_."- He then pointed his staff towards the ceiling -" _Come in!_ "

From the ceiling of the lobby a hole in space opened and a car sized, fancy crystal ball came down. It was rigged in golden metal swirls and hung from chains like a grand chandelier would.

" _Once you understand the human heart this container will be filled."-_ Zeus looked at the empty crystal ball intensely. _-"_ _You have 1 year. In other words, if you cannot fill it within a year, you will all be trapped in this garden… forever"_

" _This isn't funny!_ "- Susanoo screamed, now as worried as he was angry.

" _Are you serious?_ "- The guy called Thor spoke for the first time with a deep stoic tone.

" _Zeus! That's tyrannical!_ "- Hades, half hidden behind a column called out the blonde man.

" _I shall not entertain protests. It has already been decided"-_ Zeus spoke back and then looked at the place where one of the hidden persons had been watching all in silence. - ".. _.Thoth."_

From the shadows, a tan skinned man with pale hair, sported monocle over his right eye came out. He was wearing a jacket like a cloak over his half opened black shirt. And looked far less amused than Zeus.

" _This man will be your instructor._ "-That was Zeus's brief presentation for the man.

" _I am the Egyptian god of knowledge, Thoth._ "- The man deemed to add more specifics to his presentation.

Aria now was a bit more inclined to just kill Zeus before stealing whatever technology was in usage here rather than playing along to learn it better before stealing it.

" _Aria Hadron Scherzi. Your responsibility is to lead the gods to graduation, is that clear?"_ \- Zeus smiled placidly while saying that despite her not being on sight.

The armored figure came out from behind the column and crossed the arms. The voice that came from the neck of the suit was a gender-less digitalized sound. - " _And have you thought on your offer? Otherwise don't count on me._ "

" _Tomorrow morning, you will gather in the auditorium to prepare for the afternoons entrance ceremony_ "- Thoth informed everyone in general and then he turned around to leave through the adjacent corridor he had come from.- " _That is all. You are dismissed for today_."

While Zeus walked away without another word Thoth addressed the mercenary - " _Hadron. Come with me"_

" _So you are the one that will negotiate? Very well"_ \- She followed him out through a couple corridors that ended into another long one that connected random rooms and classrooms.

Thoth continued walking without looking at her.- _"Zeus modeled this academy after human schools. All necessary facilities have been provided. There's even food available in the cafeteria._ "

" _What about my payment and the defined terms of this contract?_ "- The one amused now was her.

He chuckled- " _Don't be concerned. Once everyone graduates you'll earn a_ _ **true**_ _name and your wish will be fulfilled before you will return to the time you came from through the power of Chronos, god of time."_

" _Wasn't Kronos a titan and not a god?_ "- She stopped her paces and he did so too. -" _Let's make things clear. I don't work for free and I don't believe you. It's too fancy that you are using names of mythology characters as code names, but the world runs on evidence and tangible proof. Even if this would be another world. Words are just words."_

Thoth stopped twisted around. In a quick move he stepped in front of her and then tried slamming the wall at her side with one hand, but she used her forearm to hit his arm aside. She made a circle motion to capture his arm at the elbow while she rose her other arm; from that forearm, a hidden black blade protruded along the side and over her fist.

She pressed the blade's edge over Thoth's neck, causing a little puncture just deep enough to make a couple drops of blood come out.- " _Don't take me lightly. You are negotiating. Not demanding. Any demand will be responded with appropriate disdain and physical retribution."_

Thoth looked utterly surprised, even shocked, but his gaze focused on the person's covered face as he spoke pretentiously. - _"Zeus has the future of both humanity and the gods in mind. The sword of heavens, gathering clouds had chosen you for some reason_ …."

" _Answer me this. I keep hearing the mention of the word 'gods' to refer to all of you. What does that code stands for?_ "- That had been one of the things to cause her more curiosity. They all had used such type of codes from different mythos, so far, Japanese, Greek, Norse and Egyptian. Why? those guys had been brought here without their consent and hadn't known a things about this place, yet they had used those codes too, meaning they had them beforehand.

" _Code?"_ \- Thoth raised an eyebrow and moved just slightly, but the force of this person's hold was strong.

" _Very well. You just said that the cafeteria has food. Where is the road that allows the supplies to come in? Where is the way out of this place?_ "- She pressed the blade a bit further and a small trickle of blood ran on the blade.

Thoth looked bewildered that his wall slam had been deterred and that this person was threatening him- _"Foolish attempt_." - He answered and prepared a burst of power to show this human that he was not to be trifled with- Yet no power came. Even with a shackle on himself he should have been able to manifest some power.

" _Who is Zeus really? There is a huge contractor behind all this, so who do you work for?"_ \- Perhaps if she could be sure that she'd get viable info on how to escape this place she would have killed this man now before he gave the alarm. But in this corridor there was nowhere to hide a corpse and just in case she couldn't find the way out and needed to negotiate he would be more useful alive.

She was debating what to do when something was thrown her way and her suit detected it. She received the direct electric stimulation on her nerves to removed her blade Thoth's proximity and twisted to cut the object, which was a piece of corn. Thoth took the chance to release himself and kicked this person on the side against the wall, but before he could get a hold on the attacker, the person slid down from his grasp and threw an item in the floor. A second later thick smoke covered the area and among coughs he was forced to get out of the corridor and into a classroom.

" _Bara!?_ " - A dark skinned guy with straight bob, long in the front and shorter in the back, with tufts resembling ears called. He was wearing a skintight suit exposing the midriff, and a school blazer over it. His sandals clanked on the floor as he reached Thoth.

" _Yes, I'm fine. But it seems that this school year will be very troublesome"-_ Thoth looked into the direction where the person had disappeared with some uneasiness.

.

.

* * *

.

 **All the terms like: Quetzalcoatlus, Equus ferus caballus, virtual plasma toroid, Magnetohydrodynamic forces, Meissner effect, EM-drive, etc. are actually real stuff. The calculations for why a Pegasus is not feasible are done based on proportion comparisons , now it's left to see how this can be possible then ;D , but don't worry, Aria will come out with an hypothesis for such.**

 **If you have questions feel free to ask and I'll try to explain better than the characters.**

.

 **Thanks to ksim, Guests, and** peekodemeeko12 **for reviewing this one and giving me the needed impulse to write on this :) I promise that although It might take me some time to write down chaps (after all I need to check all my references and figure out how magic stuff could work on a scientific perspective) I'll keep on; and the more reviews the faster I'll try to get the next chapter out.**

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

text

 _-"Dialogue"_ -

 _ **("Inner thinking"**_ **)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Episode 3**

.

Looking for the human representative, Balder entered the gym, a big open room with elevated ceilings and a stage at the far back where the entrance ceremony was supposed to take place. The norse blonde man advanced towards the wooden stage on the empty room, and when he was half-ways there, the door opened again behind him.

" _Oi! "_

The loud call distracted Balder, who promptly tripped over nothing then fell face first on the hard wooden floor.

" _You alright, BAL-BAL?_ "

Apollo came running into the room to help Balder get up, following him was Tsukiyomi.

" _Yes, I'm fine_ "

Balder accepted the help to get up and the three gods gathered by the edge of the stage with Apollo seating uneasily at the edge of it while Tsukito leaned on the rail. When it was obvious that no one else would appear for the ceremony, Apollo spoke with slight worry and disappointment.

" _We truly are the only ones, huh? Do they don't understand? Graduation is the only way out of this place"_

Balder crossed his arms. Not even the human representative was here.- " _It's my first time attending a school. I´m excited, but also I'm worried"_ \- He then thought on the prior day and directed a more serious gaze to Apollo - " _Hey, yesterday you flew on that pegasus with the human representative, right_?"

Not caring how Balder knew that and not noticing the norse's tone, Apollo happily smiled and answered with all honesty, excited at the antics he'd seen on the human representative. - _"Yes, Minx is weird but seems to know a lo_ t."

" _Have you two always been close?_ "- Balder had been curious about the human representative. He had first seen the person in that patio before Loki found him, and unlike many other beings that were naturally drawn to him, this person hadn't and instead had run away, which confused the norse god.

" _Eh? No, that was my first time meeting Minx_ " - Apollo smiled apologetically and scratched the back of his head.- _"Minx, was looking for a way out. So we went to see what kind of place is this."_

" _Really?_ " Balder's eyes widened a bit and then his kind smile returned to his fair features.

" _Ah ha~ ah, yes, I am_. _We didn't find anything either._ " - Apollo said with a sheepish smile and rubbed his forehead. - _"This morning I was looking for the human representative, but I couldn't find Minx anywhere."-_ Remembering there was someone else in their company, Apollo addressed the purple haired guy - _" Do you have idea Tsuki_?"

Tsukito lightly shocked his head in negative. - ' _No. But something known as an entrance ceremony is to take place before the initiation of classes."_

" _The entrance ceremony..._ "- Balder blinked, then he tilted his head with clear confusion. - " _What do you do at an entrance ceremony anyways?"_

Apollo crossed his arms and twisted his lips.- _"Thoth mentioned it but I don't know either."_

Tsukito took out his notepad - " _I don't either, but the handbook says that students gather and promise to study."-_ He revised his extensive and detailed notes _\- " The human representative is the one who posses all the information required._ "

" _A promise?"_ -Balder set his fingers over his chin and narrowed his eyes trying to visualize how such a ceremony was performed. - _"So maybe an entrance ceremony is a contract ritual of some sort?"_

Apollo slammed his first on his palm after an 'eureka' moment - " _And perhaps if you break your promise, you will be me with a terrible curse."_

" _Will we need a sacrifice?"_ \- Tsukito asked and prepared to take notes.

Apollo crossed his arms - _"I don't know. What kind of sacrifice or offering should be needed to avoid a bad curse?_ "

" _Maybe that depends on the kind of ritual?_ " - Balder wasn't even sure what could work.

Apollo jumped down from the stage's edge- " _Tsuki, Bal-Bal… We need the human representativ_ e." - He said with an eager grin.- _"I'm sure Minx'll come, but meanwhile we should at least gather everyone. Let's slip up and convince everyone to attend the entrance ceremony with us, and maybe we'll find Minx"_ \- He looked at the other gods with a confident sunny grin- _"Let's do our best to graduate together!"_

It had been late at night when Aria reached the mountain at the edge of the map where she had thrown away the locator, which signal was emitting from less than a 100 meters away from the edge. When she found it, the records of the camera showed it falling among clouds, then the recording disappeared and immediately it restarted as if it was falling again from above before merely landing in the point she found it as if it hadn't been thrown out of the border. Even more strange, it had not recorded or even detected GPS coordinates.

The merc walked with complete calm to the edge of the floating island and looked down to the sea of clouds. She took out her digital binoculars and started recovering the visual data and metrics from her ride on pegasus, then inputted it on the touchscreen device on her suit's forearm, before programming basic tracking and triangulation settings for the devices; which she complemented when she took out her phone and her tablet, and set them apart by 30 meters on opposite directions but looking at the cloud's sea to get extra tridimensional calculations of motion tracking. Finally, she walked to the middle point between her devices and took a baseball pitcher's pose, then promptly tossed the locator as far away as she could while keeping track of it on her forearm screen. As soon as the camera fell into the clouds, she received an electric shot in her spine through her connective suit' needles to step aside and avoid the device hitting her when it came back from above the spot where she had thrown it from.

She shook her head and picked the little locater from the group and proceed on repeating the experiment a few more times with some variations like force of throwing, direction of the throw or position from where she threw it, but she received exactly the same results, recording and meditations in every try. With a huff, she finally she picked up her stuff and headed back into the mountain.

" _I need a damn drink...several._ "

She was too tired to keep on analyzing things in detail, much less perform more experiments; so once she was on higher ground, Aria mounted her camp at the side of a cliff near a small water stream, on a space covered by bushes and trees that was too small to be called a cave but deep enough for her to fit in. It was a perfectly good hiding spot for resting and check herself up.

 _"Hope I don't get interrupted"_

With a tired sigh she double checked the perimeter by setting up her proximity detector; a small black box with a shock resistant screen on top that would send a signal to induce a small electric wave to her armored suit if anything entered her 20 meter perimeter, a shock strong enough to wake her up and alert her of the direction of any intruder. This tech had been originally used to create virtual 3D maps of archeological ruins, but someone thought to use them to set a perimeter around a camp or even a single operative. The version Aria had was just a small personal one, easy and fast to set and remove, ready in less than 30 seconds if you were used to it, which she was, and like most of her gear, it was fully charged through the graphene and cadmium batteries that lasted for weeks and could be solar, electrical or even manually charged with a dynamo crank, in contrast to the traditional lithium batteries. Finishing setting up, he relaxed somewhat.

 _"After today's events I do need the time to rest and ponder things."_

Taking out her portable hammock, she set it up to lay on it face up with her arms crossed behind her head. After a few calm breaths, she finally began to ponder stuff.

 _ **("Given my equipment and conditions of testing, the evidence was is sound as possible.)**_

She took out her tablet from it's compartment in her suit and began replaying at a fast pace all she had recorded. The improvability of the stuff she had seen irked her as much as it pulled at her curiosity. - _ **("If I could dream I´d believe I was dreaming")**_ \- She had come with some rational explanations for the floating island, but the flying horse was just tantalizing her intellect and knowledge. Going forward on the recording she stopped at the part with the horse.

" _Time for some logic analysis exercise"_

She twisted her lips and narrowed her eyes while checking the video again in detail.

" _Pegasus is a 'pegasus'. A horse with wings that can fly_ " - She groaned. That was what Apollo had said, and it was clear the guy had no idea how things worked. That was also the first statement to analyze from a logic point of view because that was her first informational statement.

" _Apollo said Pegasus flies because it has wings, but that has proven to be impossible. The wings to support flying for that animal would need to be enormous and weight crushing. So therefore, those wings are not for flying and that creature does not flies because of them."_ She concluded after deconstructing the fallacy _-"Then why does it has wings anyways?"_

Checking the videos of the horse, she noted that its legs had been on the move all the time whether it was galloping on ground or in the air, while the flapping of wings only occurred every so often and most noticeable whenever it took another direction in any axis plane. Her eyes widened and her lips drew a smirk.

" _That's it! The wings are not for flying but for steering and balancing! "-_ A few seconds later after savoring her smart discovery, her eyes narrowed. The horse had always been on move- " _Then does that mean..."_ \- She played the recordings once more, changing the speed to an ultra slow motion, while she zoomed the scenes on the hooves of the horse. At first noting seemed weird, those moved like a horse's hooves were supposed to due when the animal galloped. Except that they were supported on nothing but air… or was it? The horse ALWAYS was walking or running and it NEVER broke the pace when it got on or off land. It hit her.

" _I knew it! That horse doesn't fly!_ "

Her smirk widened broadly. She had figured it out. The horse did not fly. It simply galloped, ran, trotted and walked as if it was on solid soil even if it was in the air.

That of course left her with the question of 'How?'

Feeling very close to deciphering it, she changed the program on her tablet and connected it to her other processors in order to overlay the different spectrums. First infrared, then ultraviolet, afterwards magnetic fields, all and everything her sensors had captured, all while zooming only the hooves and focusing on when the hooves hit the floor or air. With every step Pegasus took while in the air, the air seemed to condensate as if it was plasma or a very thick gas right under the creature to provide support for its steps.

Aria was eager to find out how that worked, but her greed began coming to the front of her mind and overcame her curiosity for the moment.

" _If I could only get a hold of that technique…"_

All the potential applications began charting on her head. Yes, possibilities and applications. Commercial, militar, convenience, and all very, very useful and profitable. She licked her lips. So far she had seen quite the interesting stuff in this place. Stuff that could aid her in many ways, whether it be in her real final objective or with quite the economic upscale if she sold it or created a monopoly around this. Stuff that could change the current route of the world or the war.

The white neck mercenary put the tablet back in its compartment at the back or her armor and stretched before turning to her side. For now she had to rest. She went to sleep with a greedy smirk, thinking that perhaps it would be beneficial to accept this weird 'teaching' job.

.

…

.

Next day, Aria was already trekking on her way back towards the school, very motivated to find out stuff and planning on different ways to get a hold of things and secrets.

Suddenly her near field sensors activated and she stopped to see what had come near, but after some moments of nothing happening she determined that whatever that had been it was gone. Possibly some animal that did not detect her at first, however... She narrowed her eyes for a second because only something relatively big would have activated the sensors. In any case, after shoving her shoulders back to crack her spine, she continued on her way and pondered that she didn't knew what kind of fauna there was in this island, after all, if they had a pegasus, what else could there be?

Reaching the edge of the forest she heard some l whimpering and something that sounded like words, approaching to investigate, she saw a tan guy with a straight bob haircut that was long in the front and shorter in the back and with tufts that looked a bit like dog or cat ears. He was wearing a weird version of the school's uniform with a skintight suit exposing the midriff, and had pearl jackal piercing at his navel. A striped belt was around his waist, and his feet wore gladiator sandals. In the air his hand was holding a rock, ready to strike a crying puppy on the floor.

" _Hey!_ " - She charged forward to hold away the wrist of the man, and then twisted it to force him to drop the rock aside. The guy snarled at her and took a step back, but instead of letting go of his wrist, she snarled back at him through her face mask and digital speakers in her neck, and pulled him aside and away from the little whimpering dog.

" _Stop it, you two!_ "

At the sound of Thoth's voice and while still maintaining her grip on the other tan guy, Aria unsheathed the hidden forearm blade on her other arm and pointed it at Thoth.

" _Anubis, I've been looking for you" -_ Thoth looked at the Anubis guy and made no attempts to intervene, yet he looked at the mercenary with annoyment. "- _… and you too. "_

" _Oh, it's you._ "- Aria's digitally distorted voice said stoically, still, given that her plans now included working with the guy, it was in her best interest to not stir the braces too much for the moment. -" _Anubis , huh?_ " - She let go of Anubis's wrist and jumped back besides the small fluffy dog to be in a better position against two opponents just in case they did try anything.

" _Bara, bara, ba!_ " - Anubis exclaimed while waving his arms around and pointing at her furiously.

" _Mh?_ "- Thoth raised an eyebrow and listened.

" _Bara, ba, bara, ba!_ " - Anubis kept his charade.

Aria groaned - _"Speak clearly if you wanna say something!"_

" _He is speaking clearly, it's just that you can't understand him_."- Thoth adjusted his monocle - " _I was looking for him because he's been hiding all this time instead of going to class, and just so you know, he was going to kill the dog to end its misery so it could be reborn sooner."_

" _What?!_ "- Her blade pointed at Anubis as her voice growled with distorted furious incredulity - _" I agree on mercy killings, but you were gonna kill a puppy for a stupid belief ?!_ "- She sneered, reeking waves of disapproval- _"I should kill you just for that"_

" _Ba, bara, ba!_ " -Anubis moved back and clenched his first with his arms at the sides of his body and his shoulders rose while growling at her.

" _He says 'that' is the reason he dislikes humans bloody nature_ " - Thoth remained calm while observing the human representative carefully.

" _So says the brute that was gonna kill a puppy with a rock"_ \- She huffed. _-"Did you even thought about checking if it's hurt badly or not?_ "- She cast a glance at they crying pup. It wasn't so small in size and was extremely fluffy. In Aria's opinion, it resembled a supersized fluffy Jackal. It at least didn't looked that hurt though. It was certainly whining, but it wasn't mutilated, mangled, wasn't bleeding to death, or seemed to had anything broken. ( _ **"More importantly… How did this dog came here?")**_ . That was a good question, yet, if she wanted to examine it, it would be better if it was alive, and given the kind of facilities this place had, it was sure to be some kind of medical aile somewhere. She took a step back and then pointed at the school -" _That dog doesn't seem to have anything worse than scraps and some hits, so taking it to the infirmary should be enough_ "

Anubis stopped his growling and perked. He took a step forward to approach the puppy but the mercenary held her blade pointing at his face.

" _Bara, ba, bara"_

Thoth accommodated his monocle _-" He says that he's going to take the dog back to the campus to treat it."_

" _And should I believe you? A moment ago you wanted to kill it_."- Aria moved her head to crack her neck and then, with an electric impulse from her system she commanded her suit to sheath the blade a s she lowered her arm. - _"Whatever, it's not my business" -_ The mercenary took a step aside to let the guy pick the dog.

Anubis, while keeping a wary eye on the stranger, got down to pick up the puppy in his arms. She didn't made any movement and he turned around to go away towards the school, but Thoth put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

" _You should start attending class, Anubis._ " - Thoth said firmly and then eyed the armored person. - _"That goes for you too"_

" _What a coincidence. I was exactly heading back to see to that_ "- Her feet moved in their direction, and then they all headed back to the school facilities.

As they walked through the entrance, all the other other guys that had been brought to this place came into view.

The guys were around discussing their situation when they noticed the newcomers, the each guy aligned with their ethnic peers, and approached the upcoming trio. They immediately noticed the puppy in Anubis arm's while observing curiously the wholly dark clad person.

Aria stopped for a second, her spine tensing as she prepared for a battle and activated her secondary synchronization. Her suit connective needles latched into their spine ready to shot electric signals and enhance her muscular reaction in case she needed to get an opening to escape or fight; while under her mask, her irises changed color to a digital red undertone to focus on the possible targets or enemies. Maybe these guys weren't an immediate danger, but out of habit and experience she knew it was better to be prepared and ready.

" _It seems everyone is here"- T_ hoth remained impassive but Anubis started to get agitated under the sudden attention from so many people that were surrounding them, all speaking at the same time, while Aria kept a stiff posture looking slowly around and analyzing everyone.

" _Hey, what is that you're carrying?"_ \- Loki moved closer to Anubis to see the puppy.

Anubis got closer to Thoth and pawed at his arm. _\- "Bara, bara, ba"_ \- Half hiding behind Thoth's jacket, he stared at Aria with only his eyes peeking out behind the other man.

" _Bara, bara" -_ Anubis moved back.

" _Seriously. How can he understand another language but not speak it?_ " - Aria harshly scolded towards Anubis as he frowned with a firm pout. However, although her attention was mostly on the language impeded guy, she still kept wary at all the surrounding people.

" _He is simply not used to people_ " - Thoth gave a small shrug as though it explained everything and immediately crossed his arms while dedicating everyone a severe gaze. - _"And now that everyone is here, classes can start" .-_ He was promptly ignored by everyone for they were to busy focusing on the puppy Anubis was carrying.

" _No problem. He should just get used to us_ " -Apollo grinned and moved closer to Anubis, curious- _"I've never seen you before Anuanu, so nice to meet you" -_ He then got even closer to Anubis who took a step back.

As Apollo got way too close for comfort, Anubis began pawing in a warning motion as if he were to claw at the blonde.

" _Ughh...hey, stop it or you're gonna drop the puppy_ "- Aria growled, stopping anubis from moving around so much. Anubis' extreme shyness was weird, but so were many things around here. Still, for some reason she didn't felt like he was a threat, in fact, his presence didn't irked her as much as it should. - " _If you can't keep still, I'll carry that dog"-_ Not that she was an animal lover, maybe an animal admirer, but regardless of the cuteness of the fluffy puppy, its presence could provide a clue as to how to get away from here. Everyone had been brought to this place, yet this dog had appeared apparently on its own. She needed to research that, but if the dog died then many clues could be lost.

"Y _ou must be a caring dog lover, right? It's nice to see someone who cares for animals_ " - Balder smiled, surprised that the human representative wasn't flocking to him yet and neither did the dog, although the later was because it was hurt.

" _I'm not. I'm more of a cat person_ "- Rejecting the notion, Aria immediately said with the same digitally distorted voice she'd been using.

" _Bara bara bara_ "- Anubis commented with a cast down glance. However no one but Thoth understood what he was saying. Not that anyone was paying him that much attention in comparison to the glances towards the entirely armored human representative or the furry little cute puppy.

" _We should take it to the school to let it recover_ "- Apollo pointed at the dog with concern. He gently poked it's pink nose, listening to it let out a small bark and then nip at his finger rather playfully despite its condition.

" _Bara, bara, ba_ " - Anubis held the puppy closer to his chest with a deep set frown, seeming disappointed with their decision to try and prolong the puppy's life. It was suffering still, yet it also seemed as if the puppy did wanted to stay longer with them.

" _Would that be alright_?" -Balder asked, unsure if it would be allowed. -" _I don't remember pets being allowed in the dorms."_

" _Bara, bara, ba"_ \- Anubis nodded, still trying to make the others understand that if the puppy was reincarnated then its suffering in this life would end. So far however, it was a lost battle.

" _It's just a dog. What problem could there be_?"- Susanoo huffed.

" _Bara, bara, ba_ " - Anubis pouted again. No one was listening to him.

" _Does the dog has a name?_ " - Loki asked, looking for a collar but found none in its fluffy fur - _"It doesn't look like it has an owner. How did it got here?"_

" _Kaa …_ "- Anubis said and everyone turned to the increased extension of his vocabulary.

" _Oh look, he learned a new word_ " - Aria clapped in a little mocking tone. - " _We should celebrate that"-_ Then she pointed again at the puppy _-" ...after that puppy is taken to the infirmary or something"_

 _Anubis pulled on Thoth's Jacked again.- "Bara, kaa?"_

" _No. You can't keep the dog here. It wasn't planned, so no."_ \- Thoth crossed his arms and glared harshly at everyone. They shouldn't be fooling around like this especially since their learning literally meant life or death for them.

" _You can't be serious. It's just a dog"_ \- Susanoo growled.

" _There is no harm in it_ "- Tsukito spoke while holding unto his bunny Usamaru.

" _Oh, c'mon, it would be fun"_ \- Dionisius set his hand over Thoth's shoulder and Thoth slapped it away.

" _I don't oppose it either"_ \- Hades said.

" _Please!"_ \- Apollo cried and gave the puppy eyes.

" _Yeah, just let it be"_ \- Loki smirked and attempted the puppy look too but he just seemed devious instead.

" _Whether you want it or not, I'm not sure how you would stop them"_ \- Aria carefully taunted- _"Besides, having a pet would help them to what you said you intent to teach them, no?"_

Thoth accommodated his monocle with a groan -" _… fine, you can keep the dog in the school. But you should start attending classe_ s" - His voice was full of annoyance, he was bothered he was won over by the students, but at least, like the mercenary had said, this could serve for their learning.

" _Classes? Why should we?_ " - Loki grinned with his hands behind his head. Happy the puppy would stay but still not willing to accept this place.

" _Yeah, we don't want to be here anyways_ "- Sunnano growled.

Thoth set his hands in his pants pockets and eyes Susanoo's brother, Tsukito. - "T _hen I'm gonna start punishing your brother for your irresponsibility_ "

Susanoo stiffen up before fiercely glaring at him. With a dramatic, angry thrust of his arm outward Susanoo shouted - _"That's not fair!"_

" _And it isn't so either if no one can graduate and all have to stay here forever because of your whining_ " - Thoth shrugged as if this didn't affect him.

" _I don't want to."_ \- Loki was still not sold on the idea.

" _But classes sound interesting, Loki. We should attend_."- Balder tapped Loki on the shoulder and gave him a nice smile.

" _I still don't want to_ " - Loki pouted, folding his arms and looking away in annoyance.

" _I agree with Lok_ i" - Thor readily supported Loki's decision. They had other things to worry about.

" _It actually doesn't sounds bad. It sounds fun. We should go._ " - Apollo waved his arms excitedly before looking at Dionysius-" _What do you say, Didi?"_

Dionysus scratched his head and looked at Apollo.- " _Well… mmhh… sure, why not, it could be entertaining_ "

Hades released a sigh.

" _I still don't like it"_ \- Susanoo stated in a hard voice. He was not convinced but he was also torn because his brother might be punished for his choices.

Tired of this useless chatter, Aria started a plan. _ **-("How convenient that males are in general very predictable and easy to manipulate").-**_ Given The psychological profiles she had formed on these guys based on what little she'd seen so far from them, coercing them into compromising in some way would be relatively easy. Basic competition was a good plan with high probabilities of succeeding. - _"Why don't you make a bet then? If the ones who want to attend class win, then the others will attend class. If the other group wins, then no one bothers and instead you can keep looking for another way out."_

Those words alone caught everyone's attention as they looked to the armored person with curiosity while pondering the idea.

" _That sounds fair"_ -Tsukito looked at the person with utter calm - _"I support the proposal"_

" _And it sounds interesting_ " - Dionisius eyed everyone. Competitions were always fun and after that there was always liquor to celebrate or to drown the defeat.

" _If you think you can beat us, you're free to try_ " - Thor eyed everyone. He was completely convinced they wouldn't be beaten by the other, and after that he and Loki could focus on what was needed to be done.

" _Good, now that such is settled I'll be resting in the library. I'm tired from dealing with you all for today_ " - Thoth started walking away but stopped when he noticing the merc was walking in tow with him- " _And you..._ "- He wondered somewhat about what a person like this was planning or why had someone like this had been chosen. He had not forgotten the little encounter earlier. -" _Where are you going. Your dorm is in front of theirs_ "

With natural aplomb the mercenary walked passed Thoth. - _"I'm gonna go speak with Zeus_ "

.

.-

.

The doors to the throne room opened automatically for Aria when she approached them. Inside was Zeus waiting for her with the same smug smirk he had shown previously; his shoulders were square and his position firm, full of brimming confidence that needn't been said aloud.

" _I see you've decided to accept my offer"_ \- His rich voice was as smug as his expression.

" _I came to negotiate it_."- She walked with confidence that matched Zeus smugness and then stood in front of him so they were face to mask.

" _My offer still stands. Teach the young troublesome gods about humans, and along with a true name, your wish will be granted after you have fulfilled the bargain._ " - He eyed her curiously. There was something about this mortal that excited yet irked him. Perhaps under other circumstances he would transform this human into something for showing such arrogance towards him, but he couldnt deny that her attitude also amused him. She was a human completely different than all the humans brought here previously. A human that believed in no gods, a human that believed in nothing… how foolish. But after this year was over she'd have no choice but to admit her folly.

" _Sounds cute_." - Her digital voice was quizzical at best. She set her gloved hand over her hips and made a small dismissive floritude with the other - " _But very unreal"_

" _You think I can't fulfill your wishes?"_ \- Zeus said with a small laugh.- _"There is no wish that I cannot grant. Fulfill your end of the bargain and gain any wish you desire."_

" _I don't have wishes. I have goals and I work to achieve them."_ \- She was not impressed by an intangible fantasy offer. Promises were nothing but words in the air unless backed up by real stuff. _-"But why don't you propose some payment in advance then?"_

" _Very well, I will amuse your request. What is it that you want then to prove my offer is not false?"_ \- Zeus's question was full of curiosity now. A mortal without wishes? It only made him wonder about the nature of where she came from. She had been chosen for a reason; and he found that reason to be so ridiculous and ludicrous that the younger gods may perhaps stand a chance at succeeding this time around.

" _I've seen quite the interesting phenomena around here. That flying horse, this floating island, the unpolluted air, the matter energy exchange of the sword made a necklace or those of the other jewelry examples on the guys… I want some of this technology._ " - She demanded in quite the secular tone.

" _There is no technology here creating such things. These creatures and things you have witnessed are beyond your human understanding, Aria Hadron Scherzi. The realms here is ruled by something that humans cannot use._ " - He explained with a sly smile.

Aria crossed her arms and leaned her weight on one leg. - _"Ha, magic is only called so until someone discovers the trick. You think I didn't notice the horizontal force of the wind around this floating island? "_

" _Oh? Do tell."-_ Zeus kept his smirk as he waved his staff in an invitation for her to continue.

" _There are very clever and interesting tricks in this place. For example, to move a car of 1300 kg you need a wind of at least around 112.654 km/hr ; deterring a horse may be different but the basis of the data analysis still applies. I don't even need to do a vertical extrapolation of the measured wind speeds, or extrapolate the Weibull parameters to know how impressive the turbines must be. "_ \- Aria took a 'no-shit' approach. She wasn't some idiot who believed in magic, she always looked out for how the tricks were performed - _" The wind barrier only works once you try to cross the borders of this floating island. Given that birds were seen flying around then the generators can be adjusted to be very focused and on moving targets of specific sizes or characteristics."_

His expression lost the smirk. Her explanation was extraordinary and so was her lack of belief, this was the kind of person that would not be moved by words alone. - _"I see … so you want something tangible, then? A gift from the gods themselves_?"

" _A gift?_ "- She uncrossed her arms and set one palm over her hip- " _Obviously not. Nothing is free in this life. It would be more like a payment in advance, a partial sum from the total payment_ "- She set both hands over her hips and leaned forward as she chuckled with arrogance - _"I can't trust mere words, can I?"_

Zeus laughed. - " _Well then, I suppose you do deserve something for your idea of a competition among the young gods. Very well, your 'advanced payment' has been granted_." - He took his staff and tapped it twice against the ground before smiling at her. - _"Now let us discuss about the lessons you will be giving the Gods."_

" _Not before you present this payment. "_ \- She waited but Zeus didn't move. - " _So what will it be? Should I go search for it?_ "

 _"Hm?"_

 _"This payment you're giving me in advance_." - Aria clarified with raised eyebrows and a really unimpressed look.

Zeus chuckled in amusement and took his hand to his chin - _"The gift will be waiting for you in the infirmary. The sleeping hound will become your greatest ally. Consider this your advanced payment from Zeus himself._ "

 _"?!_ "- The mercenary felt a vein start popping on her forehead. - _"You're giving me the dog I rescued from the speech impeded delusional fool?"_

" _You'll like it. Wait and you'll see"_ _ **-**_ He laughed, quite interested in seeing her face when she saw what the pup would become. - _"Now, before I plan the sports festival, I have a petition for you. I want you to set up a student council and clubs for the students."_

Below her mask the mercenary swallowed a grunt. - _"If this payment in advance is worth enough, I'll consider our contract as started. Yet I warn you that I'll do things in whatever way I consider as most effective. I won't participate just as a student, if I see it fit, I will give classes too. But I'll also request any supplies needed."-_ She was of course suspicious, but at the very least she was gaining time to spy.

" _You'll get anything you require. Just ask Hermes at the school's canteen for it and he'll get it"_ \- Zeus assured her. Finally they had reached an agreement - " _Anything else?_ "

" _Just an observation"_ \- Aria said with a rather uncaring shrug - _"It's strange to have hardly anyone at the school. Its pretty empty even though the facilities are quite big_." - She noted with a frown. The facilities could easily accommodate hundreds of people; and although she wasn't sure about the sustainability of that, she had seen slums that fitted thousands in micro spaces.

" _I agree. It's impossible to bring in more gods or humans, however…_ "- He clapped his hands. Without either Zeus or Aria seeing it, many students started appearing seemingly out of thin air, walking and acting in accordance to everyday life at a school with no indication that they had just appeared here out of nowhere- _"You'll find that there are more students now. Those are mere spirits casted in sand, yet they fill the space quite well."_

" _What do you mean?"_ \- Aria had her patience reserves almost depleted.

" _You'll see"_ \- Zeus winked and the door opened once more to signal the end of this interview - _"You can also consider me a student too."_

" _Then you better learn" -_ With a small huff the mercenary turned around and walked away without looking back.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **In sum: Pegasus doesn't fly, in runs in the air and the wings are for steering.**

 **And the puppy, what do you think Zeus is planning o do to it?**

 **Hope you liked the chap. And any questions I'll be happy to answer. I'm following the anime but incorporating things from the manga and game… and of course of science :)**

 **I'll try to get next chap faster next time.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **MORE DETAIL ABOUT WIND MOVING A CAR**

 **(Beware science ahead):**

 **.**

 **For those of you interested in the data calculations for the wind moving a car, remember that the velocity of the wind force is what created the impulse to move a stationary object.**

.

 **Assumptions of estimations:**

 **Height: 1.32 meters**

 **Width: 1.82 meters**

 **density of air (p) = 1.2041 kg/m^3 at 20 degrees C (sea level - Sea level is important for the story actually)**

 **Cd (coefficient of drag) = 0.28**

 **Cr (coefficient of rolling resistance) = 0.03**

 **m (mass of car) = 1300 kg**

.

 **Calculations:**

 **F(rolling resistance) = Cr*m*g = ( 0.03 ) * ( 1300 kilograms ) * 9.8 m/s^2 ) = 382 Newtons, or about 86 pounds of force.**

.

 **And how much force is needed to generate 382 newtons?**

.

 **F(wind) = (1/2)(p)(v^2)(Cd)(A)**

 **F(wind) = 382 Newtons = (1/2)(1.2041 kg/m^3)(v^2)(0.28)(2.4 m^2)**

 **Results:**

 **v = 31 m/s =** **111.6** **kilometers per hour**

.

 **(For those of you in USA, Liberia or Myanmar, that's like 72 mhp… seriously. (T** **he only 3 countries in the word that still use imperial units are Liberia, Myanmar, although Myanmar announced they'd be changing to metric, and USA ¬_¬ )**

 **If you want a super more detailed factor analysis about the calculations for wind moving a car, check out** **data provided by Zarch Krikhorn.**

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

text

 _-"Dialogue"_ -

 _ **("Inner thinking"**_ **)**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **EPISODE 4**

 **.**

The entrance ceremony was changed for the next morning. The human representative sat in the front line along the guys that had decided they wanted to attend classes and had taken upon joining the student council. Aria was silently observing all, deeply unnerved by the rest of the 'students' that had appeared immediately. None of them had faces to speak of; mouth and noses were there but there wasn't eyes and no real face to speak of with distinguishable features. That had freaked Aria out. Where was she really and where had all the faceless student come from in such small amount of time? She hadn't gotten time to even speak with any of them because the guys that would become the student council, Apollo, Balder and Tsukito, had found her and had asked about the entrance ceremony, which she had to ask Thoth about. The teacher tossed them a book and had closed the library's door in their faces. After that they had spent the entire day preparing the ceremony and council things, and after that she had spent the rest of the time finding a safe and hidden spot to sleep for the night.

Thoth's voice cut into her thoughts and brought her back to the present. He was standing on the stage at a side while a table was set in the middle and Zeus, the director of this school, was presiding the ceremony behind it. Thoth dedicated a side glance towards Zeus and then to the students. He then raised a paper and read.- _"I will now read the new student names._ "

Thoth began reading; Apollo Agana Belea, Tsukito Totsuka, Baldr Hringhorni, Dionisio Thyrsos and she, who at the moment was using the code 'Aria Hadron Scherzi', were present. Hades Idoneus, Takeru 'Akira' Totsuka, Loki Leviathan and Thor Megingyoruzu were absent. No other name was mentioned;, as if the faceless were part of the mobiliary of something. Aria didn't like that.

Thoth continued with relative solemnity- " _The student representative will now state the pledge._ _Apollo Agana Belea .. to the front._ "

" _Yes sir" -_ Apollo stood up and walked up the stairs to stand in front of principal Zeus. Both men looked each other; Zeus remained expressionless while Apollo, never taking his gaze from Zeus's eyes, began.

" _I hereby swear we, the students, enter this academy today. I am shocked by how sudden this has been. Brought to an unfamiliar place, I don't know what will happen next_." - He gave a small smiling look to Zeus - _"However, there must be a reason for it. Over the next year, not as gods but as humans, we will study their history, culture and love." - He solemnly closed his eyes - "And with our wonderful new friends, I promise that we will all follow the academy's will and graduate_ " - He looked then at Zeus with radiant confidence - " _I_ _, the_ _student representative,_ _Apollo Agana Belea, swear it._ " - He turned around to look at the students and rose his first triumphantly in the air. His voice was filled with enthusiasm- " _Let's do our best, everyone!"_

All fake spirits applauded as Apollo came down the stage. While he was joined by Aria and the other guys, the merc saw Zeus smile erode and be substituted by dire seriousness when he walking away to the back exist at the side of the stage. The principal stopped by Thoth's side, whom was looking directly her way with a worried expression, and said some words before leaving the premises.

Aria knew what there was a lot more she didn't know, and looking back at the other students, she wondered what her own next moves would be.

That had been in the morning, and before she could check on anything else, she had been dragged to classroom by the student council. They were all standing and fooling around while she was trying to examine the faceless students. Some of them seemed uncomfortable and remained cautiously looking around, others chatted among themselves and none even tried interacting with the guys. Most curiously, Aria was baffled by their blank faces, or lack of them. None seemed to posses eyes or distinguishable features. She was about to get up and asked them personally when Thoth came in, and she decided she'd research the students later and in detail.

" _If you don't want to sit down for your lessons then you can kneel_ " - Thoth adjusted his monocle and went to the front of the room.

" _And if you want someone to pay attention to you, then at least get on time to your own classes._ "- Aria crossed her arms. - _"How can you expect commitment from your students if you don't show commitment as a teacher?" -_ She then looked at the rest of the class. They were seated, so she took a sit in the back of the room closest to the window and began observing the class.

Thoth decided to ignore her and began the lesson. It was joke. Toth was speaking about human anatomy. Apollo was looking scared and murmuring things about curses so loud that the faceless students around were getting drag in these silly fears too. Tsukito was taking notes furiously, not even looking at what he was inscribed. Dionysius was just sleeping over the desktop, and Balder was trying to wake up the red head. This was the least serious class she had ever seen. And it only got worse. While Balder was trying to shake Dionysius awake, he slipped and then somehow tripped back, falling over the books and papers that flew around and startled the faceless while Apollo gallantly stood up from his own seat to and run to 'Bal-Bal's ' side, increasing the ruckus and in the process finally waking up Dionysius, who started to scream about monsters attacking, comment that actually disturbed the 'spirit students' , who stood up in return and began entering in panic.

Finally, Thoth slammed his hands on the desk and brought everyone to attention. A second later he was fuming and abandoning the classroom through the door.

The mercenary got up and out of the classroom too with guises of visiting the infirmary, she was rounding a corner when Thoth stormed in her direction. Crossing her arms and leaning her back on the corridor's wall, she waited for him to approach.

" _Abandoning the class? How professional."_

Thoth stopped his pace in front of her.- _"How dare you speak to me that way?_ " - Promptly he tried to slam his hands at the sides of her head to trap her against the wall, but once more, she had been ready for the attack and countered by lifting her hands and pushing them at the sides to force Thoth's forearms away. Thoth quickly grabbed one of her wrists but she twisted her limb and grabbed his other wrist instead. Both held strongly but both were decently calm despite the circumstances.

Thoth leaned forward and spoke face to mask - _"All they do is nap and play around. They don't take this seriously."_

" _And you do?"_

" _Further_ _more_ _, some haven't even shown up_ " - He was utter serious. - _"Listen. Even as they do this, time still passes! If I can't get them to understand humanity and love in time, you will all be trapped in this garden forever."_

" _That means you still would be trapped too, right?"_ \- She sneakily asked, and his reaction was a startled one that confirmed another hypothesis she had made. - " _You have one of those jewel shackles too, don't you? That means that you don't understand those concepts either."_

" _I have no need for that_ "- He hissed. Whether he spoke about having one of those jewels or about understanding concepts, she wasn't sure.

Ringing from some bells interrupted them and immediately, the weather seemed to get hotter all around.

" _It seems that Zeus changed the season" -_ Thoth let go of her wrist and in response she let go of him. He then stood aside to look out of the nearest window.- _"Perfect. Summer vacation will start tomorrow. Gather all students before vacation ends._ _We'll hold the sports festival then."_

" _As their teacher here it should be your job to do that. But why vacations so soon?_ \- She looked out the windows too but saw nothing strange. - _"And what the the heck happened with the weather? Is there a big thermostat?_ _ **(They are so desperate for these guys to graduate but decided to give them vacations? And more importantly … how did the weather changed so suddenly?)**_ " - The temperature went up various in degrees instantly. Yet her sensors had not detected any machinery nearby nor had she seen any thermostats, she had also proved that they weren't inside a dome.

" _I don't care. But this is a chance for them to integrate"_ \- He crossed his arms. - _"If you want to know about the weather then gather them. Then you can ask."_

Below her mask Aria narrowed her eyes.

Without saying anything, she and Thoth walked in opposite directions. Aria heading outside to see the effects of this change of season.

She was walking in the patio when Dionysus appeared

"Oh? Hello there." - He waved.

"Good day"- She politely yet curtly responded.

He was curious about the human representative - "Hey, you wanna check the greenhouse?"

"There is a greenhouse here?" - She wasn't exactly surprised that there was one but she hadn't expect it either. Admittedly it sounded promising. She could map a bigger chunk of the place, see the kind of plants they have here and hopefully some insight into the region they might be, and maybe even get some info out of this guy. - "Sure, why not?"

Once inside she got a bigger impression of the type of the facilities in this elliseum. This wasn't a mere greenhouse, it was a whole botanical garden. The crystal structure with triangular upper domes was big, perhaps just slightly smaller than the gym, and was full of plants. There were many types of palms, flowers and bushes, yet everything was arranged without an organized distribution, not by climate regions nor by species types. And as they walked around, Aria turned on her detection systems and determined that there weren't any visible climate sensors or controls or even proper irrigation systems.

" _Wow, this place is huge"_ \- Dionisius started examining some of the plants - _"There are many plants that I've never seen"_ \- Taking on one bug fennel that looked like some kind of big parsley he grinned- _"At least I do know this one, he,he"_

Aria leaned forward to read the label on the stick nailed in the ground around the plant and promptly received the shock of the day. -" _Si-Silphium!?_ "

Dionysius looked at the preciously stoic person, not understanding what was the reaction about unless this person was super shy or something, which might as well be so. Why else wear such covering armor? Leaning over he invaded the person's personal space - _"Why so surprised? You know what this plant is used for_?"- He grinned.

" _It's supposed to be extinct!_ " - She started pressing the input screen of her forearm till images of some ancient Cyrene coins and drawing of a plant with heart shaped seed pods.

The redhead blinked. - " _Extinct?_ "

" _This can't be real Silphium. Roman's drove Silphium to extinction" -_ She was almost on the brink of cutting off a piece and try to examine its components. Silphium was the legendary plant that ancient cultures, mostly greeks and later romans, used as a contraceptive. It was so important that it was a major export for some regions like Cyrenaica as seen in their coins, and was so widely known that the heart shaped figure was based on the form of its seeds because sexuality was tied to love. It was so widely used yet not possible to cultivate at the time that it became extinct.

" _Romans? Extinct… I don't know what you are talking about. Everyone uses it." -_ Dionysius patted the person's armored back. _\- "Want me to tell you why this plant is so interesting?" -_ He smiled, they could have some fun with it after all.

" _My interest is in that this plant had been extinct for millennia_ " - Aria took a step back. She WILL investigate this, but her equipment was limited here, so she'd ask find out if there was a lab in this school she could use. But for now... - " _I think I need a drink_ " - She mentioned the magic words.

" _Dionysius at your service_ " - He was already holding a bottle of wine when she turned around.

After a quick thought, she took the bottle from his hands and opened. - " _First drink is yours._ " - If he didn't die poisoned she would take the second drink.

.

* * *

.

Walking towards the dorms across the patios, the japanese Totsuka brothers Tsukito and Takeru were having an almost normal conversation between them, that is, with Takeru being loud and expressive while his brother was the complete opposite.

" _There must be some way out without this stupid classes"-_ Takeru's growl of exasperation matched his fierce scowl.

" _Attending and graduating is an easy and clear method_ "- Tsukito calmly stated while petting his pet bunny in his arms.

Waiving his arms around Takeru looked at his brother and then around and then towards the sky.-" _There must be some other way, maybe if we look from above?"_

" _Apollo-san and the human representative flew above and examined the place. The human representative went to investigate_ "- Tsukito recalled that from the conversation with Balder and Apollo in the gym.

" _So maybe the human knows, huh?_ " - Akira looked at his bro. -(" _ **What could a human know anyways?**_ ") _So we need him to tell us what he found out._ "

" _Him?_ "- Slightly caught in surprise, Tsuki looked back at his brother - _"I do not posses sure information about the human representative's gender."_

" _It's obviously a he._ "- Akira was sure … except that now the doubt was nagging in his mind. After all, his other brother was often confused for a woman.

.

* * *

.

A couple hours later, Aria was drunk enough for the world to spin a bit but not enough for her mind to not be lucid enough. She would have gladly kept on drinking. After all, the carbon arrays implanted in her system and liver would easily absorb most of the alcohol, leaving her with the need of bigger doses to get properly intoxicated, yet she was still cautious of this place and was in need for an innocuous place to rest and if possible to take a bath. Things considered, the safest place and closest place would be where no one would suspect her presence. The guys dorm. _**("Perhaps I'm a bit drunker than I thought"**_ ) She chuckled. In any case, at least she had snaffled a couple extra bottles of liquor.

She was on her ditsy way when a loud yell caught her attention.

" _Hey!_ "

Apparently out of nowhere Loki had appeared and was upon her jumping in front of her vision with a sleek grin. Aria was between classifying him in the 'immature teen' department or in the 'drug dealer aile', possibly the teen one.

Loki looked at the person with an eager grin as he paced around to examine the strange armor. - _"You like interesting stuff?_ "- He wanted to see how this person looked like. He had accidentally heard the conversation between the oriental brothers and he had gotten curious too. Was this one a man or a woman? He doubted a woman, but he found entertaining the small challenge of finding out. Below the heavy looking cargo pants and best, some kind of armor covered this person completely; it looked like some kind of black material that wasn't metal, ticker on all non-joint parts and looked as heavy as her pants and vest together, probably even more, It even had some extra plaques covering many parts.

Aria crossed her arms and didn't follow his pace. - _"If it's profitable"_ \- She wasn't exactly up to antics and that way this guy was checking her out made her focus. More because he was being open about it. She crossed her arms and stared at him.

" _Excellent!"_ \- Loki's grin remained feral but he slightly narrowed his eyes in compliance. His interest had been caught by this person. Not even the voice let on the gender because it sounded distorted, cavernous and unnatural. More so, this person was ready for battle. On his or her arms he could see a bit of a blackened razor edge protuberating slightly and running to the end of the handcuff where it joined her gloves, which didn't seemed to be part of the suit. And when she/he had crossed his/her arms, he had seen that of the layers that the armor seemed to be made of, the closest one to the skin moved as if it had liquid inside _ **.**_

She grunted. Maybe she was really more drunk than she had previously supposed. Without wasting time, he grabbed the person's wrist and began dragging him or her away.

Curious as to where they were going, Aria let him drag her but when they were passing the courtyard, Loki stopped and looked at a tree. Below the shadow of a tree, the blue haired japanese guy with a temper was resting. Loki chuckled silently and set his finger to his lips to motion her to stay quiet. Below her mask she raised an eyebrow and saw him pull out a marker and paint in the guy's face. She settled on her judgement for this guy.-( _ **"Definitely the immature teen department"**_ )

Loki began laughing aloud while holding his ribs, which woke up Akira. The blue haired guy looked drowsy for a second before noticing the other guy's laughter.

" _Hey. What you laughing at?_ " - Akira Looked first at Loki and then at the silent observer. - " _Answer you, ghost in a shell!"_

( _ **"Ghost in the shell, huh? If only you knew"**_ ) - Aria took out her cellphone while Loki seemed to find even more funny that Akira had no idea what was going on, then she activated the frontal camera and held her device in front of the bluenette's face.

Akira blinked. Then he began touching his face to corroborate that this 'mirror' was indeed showing him, then he promptly raged at the funny black markings over his skin. A second later he was wielding his sword and trying to hit Loki with it but the laughing redhead was easily evading the blows. Aria's eyes changed to a white shade. Activating her secondary connection mode, she began recording their movements by transmitting the signal from her optic implants into the fast primary drives and processors of her suit. However childish this situation was, both of these guys were pretty skilled. Akira was demonstrating quite the master in swordfighting but Loki was dodging and evading with stunning agility. She then remembered something.

" _Hey! The sports festival will be after vacations"_ \- She half shouted and then shrugged, considering they had listening whether they had to or not. After that she turned off her optics, and while Akira was hot on Loki's heels, she walked away from the site, taking out one of the wine bottle she had, and decided to finish it in a more quiet place. But first she needed to check on the infirmary. She was mildly curious about the state of the puppy, however because it wasn't her priority she considered only to pass by in her search of a quiet place to ingest the alcoholic treat.

Walking down the corridor towards the infirmary, Aria had set most of her sensors into passive mode to avoid the progressive stress they caused on her. She knew that keeping her guard up was important, but she was also distracted by trying to organize her thoughts as much as by the need to rest and maintaining herself capable of operating under greater stress.

 _ **(Now if I could only get this wrapped faster maybe I can catch some sleep)**_

For that, the mercenary needed to check on the student council status and inform the guys about the vacations; the encounter would serve her to measure their reactions and personalities better.

While planning this, for a second she stopped her steps almost ready to change direction. There was also the puppy and she wanted to see what the heck Zeus was talking about; not because of what he had said, but because she needed the puppy healthy if she wanted to research her questions about its presence here.

 _ **(I also need to research the rest of the floating island, the flora and fauna plus weather mechanics.)**_

Aria continued her way through the corridor outside the library, barely remembering that she also needed to eat and sleep between all this somehow as she mused on what she already knew and what she needed to revise; she was trying to come up with an structured action plan when the side door of the library opened and Anubis came out, accidentally clashing with her and causing her to stumbled back while he dropped some of what he was holding.

" _What the!?"_ \- Aria hissed ready to fight, and Anubis turned towards towards her with a growl.

" _Bara, ba!_ "

" _Bara bara to you, too._ " - She growled back and her eyes caught on the corn in the floor. - _"Maíz?"_

A second later Thoth came out, and without any word he retrieved all the corn left in Anubis's arms, then retreated into the library slamming the door shut.

Anubis kneeled to pick up the corn. To his surprise, the strange person kneeled and helped him pick up a couple cobs.

" _Bara" -_ He muttered.

" _You're welcome"_ \- She stood up and looked and looked at Anubis and then at the door where Thoth had disappeared. - " _So you guys like corn, huh?"_

" _Ba, bara ba"_ \- Anubis shrugged and with a finger pointed to the door.- " _ba, ba, bara"_

" _Why do I even bother…_ "- Aria slumped her shoulders and shook her head, any conversation with this guy was impossible. Yet, not necessarily so for communication. She crossed her arms and tilted her head. -" _ **(He may not speak, but he understands**_ _) Hey, I was going to the infirmary to see the pup..."_

" _Kaa?_ "- Interrupting her, he perked up.

Aria caught on his interest and decided to capitalize on it to save some time. After all, she needed to give the dog time to recover before she did any research to it. - _"Yes, the little dog you were going to kill the other day"_

Anubis shook his head and frowned - _"Bara b…"_

" _He's still resting in the infirmary. I haven't got time to check on it. Can you go and see if the pup is doing fine?_ " -This time she was the one who interrupted. If she convinced him to do this, then there was one less thing for her to do, and although Anubis had wanted to give the pup a mercy kill, she doubted he'd try to kill it again after what happened.

" _Bara, kaa?_ "

" _Someone ought to go and keep him company, but I need to go and tell everyone about the summer vacation starting."_ \- Leaning her weight on her right leg, she set her hand over her hip.- " _So, can you do that, please? I'm sure you want to see how the little guy is doing, right? I'll help you with maize stuff later on if you want."_

" _Mmhhh… ba?" -_ Anubis hunched a bit but very slowly nodded.

" _Excellent, thanks." -_ Without giving him a chance to think twice, she turned around and walked away with a hidden smirk while waving off. - _ **("One less thing to do. Now for the next … the student council.")**_

Around the main building on one of the top floors, a special room had been assigned to the student council activities. That was her curious destination.

 _ **("A student council, eh?")**_

Under the latin-american union educational system, universities very rarely had official student councils, those mostly were contact links to politics while real students organizations were independent; and in higher education levels, like when she had been on her MBA, there wasn't such a thing at all, much less when during her half doctorate via web. Yet, the form of student council planned here seemed like a rip-off of some european or even asian institution's ways. Which served the mercenary for pinpointing the roots of Zeus's culture and possible elysium operations. Any and all information was important.

In any case, she knew the guys who had accepted attending classes were there at the moment, and this would serve as a good chance to observe them. Below her face mask her expression remained professionally neutral; they were an important part of the equation of this place and her situation. In fact, the whole situation revolved around them. Zeus had said that this place had been specifically created to teach these guys about humans, feelings and the heart. They were also the only real students here. But why? And what was it that they were really supposed to learn here? Thoth was the only teacher so far.- ( _ **"And his classes suck"**_ ). But why was it so important that these guys learned whatever they were meant to learn?

Finally reaching her destination, she opened the door without announcing herself on purpose. The student council's room was big and oddly was of art deco style; the walls were coloured green and beige but furniture was blue. The place didn't looked bad, but it seemed as if the designer had no idea what the style was truly supposed to look like.

In the middle of the room and around a coffee table filled with pastries everyone sat. Balder and Dionysius were seated on one of the edge couches, with Dionysius over the furniture's edge. In the middle, Tsukito sat alone in the big sofa, and in other edge, Apollo sat with a dish on his hands. As soon as they noticed her entrance, they welcomed the new arrival.

"Oh! Hi!" -Apollo, quickly waving hello, stood up from his couch to welcome the stranger and make space so Aria could sit by his side.

She sat and told them about vacations while observing them. For the most part, they looked like the average guys, clueless and a bit weird, but also apparently ignorant or willing to ignore the war going on with the world and just tagging along with whatever fantastical stuff that happened here as if it was normal, or as if they were used to things like that. _**-("What if that is the case?"**_ )- Under her mask, she narrowed her eyes.

" _So that's like a break for the summer?_ \- Apollo ate some cake. His eyes looking up to the ceiling and thinking about it.

Aria kept the distortion in her voice activated.- _"Yes."_ \- She was more interesting in measuring their reactions and interactions.

" _Great"_ \- Dionysius cheered, leaning back and crossing his arms behind his head.-" _Even though this school thing just started we already have a break!"_

Aria shrugged-" _I find it strange that they would give vacations when class had barely started. It's obvious that it was setup so It would happen. But why bother with summer weather if vacations could have been given just because? Normally it would have been months for summer to arrive."-_ She crossed her arms over her chest. -" _I wonder how the weather was so thoroughly manipulated for that. Even with global warming and climate phenomena seasons don't change so fast."_

" _Really?_ "- Dyonisius asked but he wasn't the only one that looked surprised at her words. All The guys seemed equally confused.

Among the moment's silence, Tsukito closed his eyes and then took out his notebook to bring the most important issue to the conversation. - _"Anyways, we need to think a way to get the others to attend school regardless of the sports festival"_

Aria agreed and appreciated that at least one of this guys could keep the focus on priorities. -" _Given their personalities, attending school would have to present some advantage or entertainment for them to consider assisting without being forced to._ "- She really didn't care, but if the other guys came on their own free will to this classes it would make things easier for her. So maybe brainstorming some activities for this vacation could be productive, specially is said activities were productive themselves for her plans.- _"Would they consider field practices entertaining? Those can even let us know more about this place._ "

" _Field practices? What is that?_ " -Apollo's emerald green eyes focused on her as he took a small cake into his plate.

Under her carette and gas mask Aria stared. -" _You could say they are trips outside the school to learn stuff and have fun._ "-The mercenary was now weirded _**(How can he not know what field practices were?).**_ -" _We could go to the beach or the mountains in order to explore and research"_

" _Oh, I see_ "- Balder smiled with closed his eyes pleased. -" _It sounds fun."_

" _That sounds awesome!" -_ Apollo's face brightened with a dreamy expression at whatever scene his imagination was running wild with, while his hand waved a fork triumphantly in the air.- " _I borrowed a bunch of books from the library to learn more about humans and I think I have a great idea!"_

" _So you studied on your own?"_ \- Aria rejected some pastry that was being passed to her despite being actually hungry. She wondered once again what was this about 'humans'. Didn't they considered themselves as such? - **("** _ **Or are there other possibilities?**_ **")-** Years of consuming anime, Sci-fi and fantasy stuff from her youth began triggering other possibilities in her mind. Zeus and Thoth had also talked about human's a if they were different. they spoke about humans as a different culture or even species; they didnt seem to considered themselves humans for some reason, and given their seeming lack of exposure, did that mean that they had remained outside of society? … Or in case all common explanations failed, the possibilities pointed at them being something else. - _ **("maybe they were genetically engined?") -**_. Even in that unlikely case, that didn't meant much. They were human in base; after all, she was human in basis but very often she wasn't considered due to her level of technological integration and the bio- improvements she had. Still, the simplest explanation was normally the correct one, and until further evidence to support any of those hypotheses existed, she would keep on observing these guys and think they were normal mental, ignorant, confused or confused idiots. Perhaps all of those. _-"And what did you learn, Apollo?"_

" _I found many interesting books…_ " -Apollo's hands began rummaging under the table and took out something. -" _...but the most useful book I found was this one!"_ \- He proudly displayed the cover of a cheat erotica novel for everyone. - " _It's called 'Even Cupid runs away barefoot; 100 summer flings'. It was really informative. It's great!_ "- The blonde dreamily hugged the magazine to his chest. - _"At the beach in midsummer, the setting sun at your back, rubbing naked bodies together breeds friendship. If we go to the beach, I'm sure everyone will want to come to school."-_ He vigorously nodded, his mind still high in his fantasy. _-"Im sure they will!"_

Hidden from view Aria's eye twitched and her mouth was half opened. Apollo, lost in some sort of probably gay mental fantasy, had an extremely perverted expression. She didn't want to know, so she focused on the beach idea. It was a good option. If everyone went then her observations would be easier to perform. Also she had seen certain structures there while on her ride on Pegasus that she wanted to check.

Tsukito, who didn't display any reaction, was the first one to speak in favor. - _"Im sure my brother will come to the beach. As god of the sea, he loves the beach_."

There was the bothersome word 'god' again and Aria still didn't' knew what that code stood for. - _ **("Perhaps it is some acronym? Like Genetic O-something Dispositive?")**_

Balder crossed his legs and delicately took his cup of tea. - _"I'll invite Thor and Loki."_

" _Good idea. Dee-Dee and I will invite Uncle Hades_ " - Apollo approved with the same rampant energy.

" _Uncle Hades?_ " - Aria asked aloud and the guys turned to observe the masked person.

" _Yes, didn't I tell you?_ " - Apollo stood up from the sofa and walked towards Dionysius .

" _Hades is our uncle_ " - Dionysius commented as Apollo draped an arm over his shoulders.

" _And we're brothers_." - Apollo smiled and so did Dionysius, their faces side by side and cheek to cheek. The likeness was undeniable. Although Dionysius was a redheaded and Apollo blonde, their eyes had the same emerald green shade, they had the same skin tone and even more or less the same face form.

" _But what should we do on vacation during this field trip?"_ \- Balder interrupted with a slightly narrowed gaze while Tsukito readied to take notes.- " _Are there rituals to perform?"_

" _Obviously what we'd do is research this place and some more of its phenomena. It's the perfect chance for it."-_ Aria leaned back and was about to cross her arms behind her head when she noticed Apollo's magazine. She took it and skimmed through it while wondering if the library had porn, or rather which kind.

"... _research this place and some more of its phenomena. It's the perfect chance for it."-_ Tsukito wrote down _. -"How should that be performed?"_

As Aria took a moment to revise the magazine, Apollo approached her and poked her mask over the forehead level. - _"Minx, are you okay?_ "

" _Huh?_ " - She found him right over her face, and despite the mask she felt as if he was looking her in the eyes. She didn't like the invasion of her personal space and pushed his chest away. - _"What do you want?"_

" _You were brought here by yourself, werent you?_ "- Apollo seemed as sad as a kicked puppy. _-"We came with our friends but you…_ "

" _You mean to ask if I have backup?_ " -This was the first time they had asked anything about her. And she wasn't just gonna answer.- _"That is classified._ _In any case and by whatever way Zeus used to bring us here, I am and so you are._ "

" _Sorry."_ \- Apollo's gaze dropped, Balder looked up between them and Tsukito set his pen down; even Dionisius looked apologetic. The mercenary didn't move, not even knowing why he was apologizing for, but a moment later, at her unspoken question he clarified- _"Zeus is my father."_

Aria remained silent. She wasn't really expecting that thus let him talk.

" _He does everything in his own way and never listens to any of us. Even this place. I understand Loki-Loki and the rest for not wanting to participate. I do understand, but..._ " - He looked at everyone and then focused on the merc. His expression covered with a sudden smile. -" _Now we all have to try to graduate together. And I hope we can make the other understand a the beach. So let's do ours best."_

 _ **("Weirdo"**_ _)_ \- Aria was pretty unimpressed, but now that Apollo had mentioned Zeus was his father, things had gotten as interesting as a latinamerican soap opera. - ( _ **"I guess the weirdness runs in his family"**_ ) - Under her gas mask the corner of her lip moved upwards; this little info was indeed a clue. Maybe the names of mythological characters corresponded to their relations. The japanese guys were brothers, and Apollo had disclosed his family tree regarding the people here. She was sure that wasn't all, but it was a start, and perhaps it would play for her to re-read some mythology stories.

" _Excuse me, but…_ "- Balder raised his hand to ask. - " _What about the sports festival_?"

Aria remember why she was here in the first place and stood up from her seat. - _"Oh yeah, about that Zeus also said that the sports festival will be after vacation ends._ "

" _So if the field trip fails, then we at least have the sports festival left to convince them to come to class_." - Balder exhaled, calm and happy that they have more options.

" _Yes_ " - Aria monotonously said as she made her way to the door. She had gained enough info for now and had arranged a way to research this place.- " _Well, I'm leaving_. _I have some stuff to do_ _ **("Yeah, like eating or resting"**_ _)_

Without waiting for them to say anything more, she left the building in search for a place to rest a bit. It had been quite the day and many more questions had been added to the list of mysteries around this place and this guys. Now at least some plan was starting to unfold for her; and for that, she needed to keep on playing along.

Aria took a deep breath and twisted her head in order to crack her neck. Then she stretched her hands up to crack her back and elbows. Despite everything that transpired, there was the need to keep at least basic maintenance on her persona and her equipment. She had been pointed where the dorms were, and she had found that all the guys stayed in the building opposite one of hers; after taking a quick peek to the the living quarters assigned to her, she had seen that they consisted of a bedroom, a small kitchenette, a living room, and an individual bathroom. More like a small apartment or a hotel room;even the buildings themselves had a thermal waters areas, of which the one of the guy's building was bigger and had far more possible escape routes if needed, and by the amount of vapor released, she estimated its temperature was also higher, thus she made her decision of which place to use.

Unwilling to use her microfiber travel towel here if she could get a bigger and fluffier fabric, she made a brief travel towards her room to get a couple towels. On her way out she saw a small house cookie jar over her table. It was half opened but she ignored it and went out towards the guys dorms and its big thermal waters student council should still be away and the other guys were probably goofing somewhere else.

Once there, she took notice of the japanese theme of the place which surprisingly didn't clash with the european theme of the building, which would perhaps have done better with some finnish sauna. This place bothered her. It was an amazing show of wasted resources.

Water had ceased to be commonly accessible in big quantities decades ago, and sure, showers and vapor were still normal in the rich countries, but everywhere else… well, many wars had been fought over water reserves; and while in most of the world even a tub bath was an expensive and rare luxury, this place had the audacity of having a hot spring practically the size of a pool. This kind of displays however, had never stopped her for taking her chance of a tub bath whenever the opportunity presented itself; at least before the incident when she was still "alive" and an ambassador and all that she had always enjoyed such things and after that she had enjoyed a them even more if there was a chance.

After a careful scouting of the perimeter and setting up the basic needed measures she took out one of her indicator strips from her kit and used it in the water. Different strips of color soon showed the majority of the chemicals in the water. Some Sodium chloride, a bit of Sulphur, a sprinkle of iron and hydrogen carbonate water. Normal thermal waters and nothing in dangerous concentrations.

Carefully she put a the folded towels over a rock side by side before moving her hand to unlatch the upper part of her armored clothes, then her fingers unlatched some other layer of her suit and, with a pass of her fingers, she opened the neck part, moving her hand lower in a slow motion to open the seal of the frontal parts of her suit; that liberated the pressure over her breasts, which made the suit open up more due to their bouncy size. She then proceeded to unlock one shoulder in the same way as if she was peeling a second of skin. Then the other shoulder and progressively the suit opened to reveal her bare skin as she set the pieces of her armored suit over one of the towels as a dry cushion. The towel set with its edges accommodated so it could all be wrapped and carried it any situation arose.

Now all she was wearing were a couple nipple pasties and a lace dental floss thong, the minimum underwear that allowed the more direct contact with her connective suit. Aria looked down at her body with analytical stoicism, her skin was pale as if she hadn't received sunlight in a long time, and all along her flesh, there were circuitry lines of thin engraved metal silver and golden that corresponded perfectly with the inner layer circuitry of her suit that was in contact with her skin. She stretched. It was time she took a look at her state, status and health.

The mercenary woman was dirty from all the day's previous actions as much as she was tired from them. Her hair now flowing, had multiple blonde shades and stripes coming from the roots and mixing, one couldn´t tell if she was blonde or light brunette. At some point her hair might had been spiky and short, but she had let it grow enough to be held it into a messy pony tail except for her bangs and the part of the base of her nape that extended into a long braid going to her mid back more or less like Loki's braid but thicker and longer.

After her self check-up, she inhaled the vapor of the hot spring and held it before exhaling slowly. And before even thinking about getting into the water, she made sure her armor was fine; her suit, that beautiful multi-layered piece of high tech was the reason she was still alive. Composed of various connected layers, it started with an underlayer of circuity mesh of synaptic processors in a insulation compound, then there was the life support layer and under armored core with magnetic joints and spinal interfaces for sensory impressions. Then there was the outer-armor and combat suffice support and attached enhancements and compartments. Mentally she rephrased with deep pride what the outer layer of the armor had in it's composition. - _ **("Boron carbide and tungsten nanodust arrayed in a crystal structure typical of icosahedron-based borides with incorporated carbon-heavy atoms at the end of it´s stoichiometric formula , over graphene"**_ )- She squalled. Just thinking about metamaterials made her scientifically excited. It was a truly stunning piece of technology. The outer layer was the combat oriented piece and possessed many compartments all over it that joined like intertwining seamless scales; and below that and the middle life support and insulation layer, the inner layer had small metal circles with needle tips in the middle that rarely graced her skin unless an stimuli was enforced, time in which they latched into her flesh just enough to drill the skin but not to draw blood, specially all over her spine, connecting directly to her nervous system.

Naked she stood, undisturbed and inhaling the vapor in the air. Moving her shoulders back she cracked her spine, and raising her hands up above she cracked her heels and arm's joints. For a second she tightly closed her eyes then opened them slowly; and with total calm she slipped into the deliciously hot water, letting out a satisfied moan as her muscles slowly relaxed, the metal circuitry lines engraved all over her flesh tingling in a nice way.

 _ **(Im thankful that my suit allows my skin to breath, but even so I did need of a bath)**_

She sat on the submerged rock seat and rested her back while letting out a satisfied moan, then submerged herself until she breath out all the oxygen, and when she came out she exhaled a long new groaning moan of pleasure. Aria stretched again in the water and began massaging her hard muscles limb by limb, thoroughly enjoying every crack she managed to extract from her stressed body and moaning or groaning in accordance.

.

.

Unknown to her, outside on the entrance of the bath area's, all the guys had randomly came after she was already in the water and were listening to the highly and seemingly erotic noises that were coming from the hot spring. The greeks had merely wanted some relax time, the norse thought a hot spring was cool, and the japanese merely wanted to cleanse themselves before they had all heard the sounds behind the door.

" _Who is making those noises?_ " - Balder questioned, puzzled.

" _This bathroom is closed off to the puppet students so it has to be that Minx._ " - Apollo said, sounding curious.

" _We don't know. The door was locked when we arrived"_ \- Tsukito pointed to the simple door that separated the space. More than a lock it simply had a little safe bar. - " _But the possibility of a new student is also open. "_

A new load moan came behind the door followed by a deep groan.

" _It sounds like a girl"-_ Dionysius grinned. - _"One that is certainly enjoying herself."_

" _It obviously sounds like a guy."_ \- Loki argued. - " _No woman could ever make those kinds of distorted moans."_

" _You obviously have no idea_ " - Dionysius chuckled while scratching his chin all too knowingly.

" _You're both wrong. No woman or man could sound like tha_ t," - Takeru argued vehemently, clearly sounding aggravated _. - "Damn, if I had my powers I would be able to see it."_ \- He said with a frown. - _"I'm sure it's some monster."_

" _All of us would be able to see but since we don't, we must use our own intellect with the disadvantages of a human to figure this out._ " - Tsukito said with a curious tilt of his head. Normally he wouldn't care much for this but this he had a duty of learning what it was like to be human.

" _I don't think we should be trying to peep like this. What if it's indeed a woman?"_ \- Balder said, sounding hesitant now.

" _Who cares. It's his or hers fault for making us curious."_ \- Loki said with a grin. - " _Besides this is OUR dorm."_

 _._

 _._

Aria was already gasping with haggard breaths, blushing due to the hot temperatures when she sensed a small lecture approaching. She turned around and saw a small yellow and white rag doll with stitches around his mouth, neck, and limbs. His right eye was pink and smaller while his left eye was green and bigger. He had three marks in the middle of his forehead. His head was also tied like a sack with a green ribbon and a pink button. It was maybe as tall as half her calve. Most curiously, it was walking towards her.

" _So you are the new one here? I didn't caught up with you in the dorm. Sorry, I was taking a nap. I am Meli..."_

" _An automaton?"_ \- Her voice sounded robotic even without the suit on. The doll was curious enough for her to get off the water; her naked torso emerging from the pool and her big breasts bouncing while water ran over her flesh.

Melissa remained still upon the sight of the naked female, his voice becoming a stuttering.

" _Uwaaaah~! Lucky!_ " - He happily grinned with a blush. Each ball of happiness was melon sized and almost as big as he was.- _"Thank you for the service."_ -He thanked before looking away with a blush.

Aria got near and grabbed the doll, turning it around and examining the form. It began switching and then laughing while her hands moved over it. -"What are your core program initiatives?"

" _Eh~?"_ \- He asked, tilting his head, - _"programed?"_ \- He questioned, _"Ah~ youngsters these days with all their technology. Can hardly make sense of it."_ \- He said with a sigh.

At the entrance of the bath Susanoo's eyes narrowed, his curiosity getting the best of him as he silently tried opening the door but found it closed, which only picked his curiosity even more. He tried looking through the thin space on the doors hinges to peek inside, but the thick white vapor from the hot bath cloaked the entire room, making it impossible to see anything inside.

" _Heh, don't have the courage to open the door?_ " - Loki smirked as he tried to wedge himself over Susanoo to get a peek inside himself.

" _Is Minx who is there?_ " - Apollo wondered aloud in a hushed voice. - _"I think I heard two voices. So maybe there is someone else?_ "- His eyes went big but his voice remained relatively quiet. - _"What if someone else was brought here?" -_ He then moved besides Susanoo and Loki to try and peek too.

" _Well, let's go in and see._ " -Loki grinned, stepping past Susanoo and examining the door's lock. He grinned and from out of nowhere he took out a candy, which he unwrapped and pressed into the keyhole. A moment later, the candy let out some noiseless white smoke that expanded the lock and broke it. Loki smirked and opened the door, stepping aside and and making a mocking half reverence - _"After you… No. After me"-_ He took a step forward.

Balder grabbed Loki by the arm before the redhead could go in. _-"W-Wait, don't you think we should ask permission?_ " - Balder asked, sounding rather hesitant to be entering when someone was inside. What if although it was the guys dorms it was a girl taking a bath?

Without a word, Thor walked pass them into the bathroom. Once he was inside, the rest followed and 8 pairs of eyes finally peeked into the room, trying to catch a glimpse of the stranger that maybe was in the farthest part of the hot spring. The vapor in the air, however, proved to be much too dense for them to see through as they peered fruitlessly into the vast white cloud blocking their vision, and since they were already there, getting into the water was the next step.

Without the connective needles from her suit penetrating in her spine or receiving the neural signals from her systems, Aria had to resort of use her primary set synchronization by means of the implant hidden under the skin of her nape that connected to her central neural system. The implant was the size of a coin and was located just under where the wire that she normally hid inside her braid came out from her flesh.

Under total concentration she triangulated her commands to activate her optics and her eyes changed color as the visual analysis filter changed in order to examine on different spectrums the components of the doll she had in her hands. However, she couldn't not detect any metallic materials in the doll. It's contents seemed to be silicates, more curiously, she could not detect a system installed in the doll that she could infiltrate, hack or crack. That alone made this little doll far more important than some other discoveries, and it was here right in her hands as mucha s the chance to research this doll.- _"I guess a bit of reverse engineering will be needed._ "

" _What are you doing exactly?_ " -Melissa asked, tilting his head in confusion and surprised at the glowing change in her eyes.

" _I'm gonna examine your components and then check your software and data."_ \- She Mentioned quite offhandedly to the doll as she quite casually held it in one hand and to grabbed a knife from her discarded stuff with her other hand. Very carefully she began cutting the stitches on the doll' torso one by one.

" _P-Please stop taking me apart. It doesn't hurt but I don't like it_." - Melissa pleaded with a small cry.

" _Like_? _Don't like?_ "- For a brief second she stopped. - " _Your programming includes reactional empathy imitation? Now I really want to see your code." -_ Of course she wanted to. If she did she might determine where she was by the software used or even by the notes left as comments in the code, even knowing in which language this doll was programmed would serve. The economic blocks had started to develop in different languages and support softwares and hardwares to assure 'uniqueness' AKA incompatibility, thus, it was pretty easy to tell where a program came from.

She set the knife over the doll again, this time over the head's ribbon; but just that moment, she heard the ruckus of various loud voices and the sound of some water splashing coming from the entrance to the hot spring.

Her hands let go of the doll but not of the knife. After an instant of deliberation later, she jumped out of the water over the towel and pushed a big rock that had been too close to the water over a too small base. This created a big wave that moved high towards the group of people at the other side of the steamy pool. Not taking any chances, she dropped the knife over her stuff and grabbed her electric baton to zap the water with a high discharge that electrocuted whomever was too close or in the wet.

Everyone had been in the water, about to get into the water or splashed by the sudden wave that came from the other side of the pool, and thus all of them minus Thor, who had walked back to the door to get his towel, had been electrocuted and now their bodies were thrashing about, startled and affected by the shock as they screamed.

The faint pitter patter of feet sounded as a silhouette darted through the vapors, never catching the attention of the gods who suffered from the electric discharges themselves. All except for Thor, who only heard the fainting running step of the feminine figure he could not clearly identify through the vapor of the hot spring.

.

* * *

.

Melissa tried to hold his cut-off stitches with his fingerless hands as he crawled through the corridors towards the principal's office. When he finally approached, the doors opened automatically. Inside Zeus was standing and waiting for him.

" _Mellisa?_ " - The blond man observed the door, his face didn't portray any emotions but something shone in his gaze.

" _Hi Zeus. I meet the new human girl, she is… not that nice_ "- The doll tried to keep up a jovial attitude.

Zeus remained where he was but his eyes carefully examined Mellisa up and down. Finally he closed his eyes and exhaled. _\- "That body is deteriorating. "_

" _I know. Can you give me another one? I'm not asking for my original one, I know that was lost, but I don't think this girl will take it nice with a doll body"_ \- Mellisa scratched the back of his head with one hold but never let go of his stitches with the other.

Zeus sets his fingers on his chin. - _"That is true. yet I cannot give you a human body unless the gods graduate. You know that_."

" _Then how am I supposed to help the girl?"_ \- Mellisa laughed with uneasy - _"She will kill me if she sees I'm a talking doll. She wanted to know how I function, I think._ "

" _Perhaps talking is not needed. It had not helped the previous girls_ " - Zeus pondered. - " _Still she will need support, even if she is not aware of such._ "

" _A body that she will not attack would help_ "- Mellisa noticed his stitches were loosening more.

Zeus turned around and gave some steps while thinking about the situation. The girl had not intentionally attacked Mellisa, she had merely wanted to see how it was that a doll was talking. So what could be done? She was wary of everyone. Suddenly he stopped his pacing and his eyes widened almost imperceptibly. Upon raising his scepter, a screen cama down to show the infirmary. The puppy was still there under a blanket.

Mellisa looked up at the screen and then at Zeus. -" _You thought of something?"_

Zeus turned his head to look Mellisa above the shoulder before turning around and face the doll. - _"Your deal still stands, Mellisa. if you give support and help to the human representative and the gods manage to graduate you can receive a human body and regain a life as reward. But in the meantime I think you can be granted a living body again, even if not a human one."_

" _Ehhh … what is your plan, Zeus?_ "- Mellisa tilted his head with curiosity.

" _I offered the girl an ally. But that ally was most likely not going to live long. However, if the body is made stronger it will survive and can be occupied"_ \- Zeus looks at Mellisa- _"Would you like a new life like that?"_ "- The blond smiled kindly, almost amused. - " _Don't show such gloom. It will be a living body after all. A strong and useful one._ " - He turned towards the screen and slammed the bottom of his scepter in the ground.

Mellisa sighed - " _What other choice do I have..?_ "- He well knew that he had no choice, but if this was what he thought it was, then he'd at least be able to breath and live again. Which would be nice because he was sure this was everyone's last chance.

.

.

* * *

.

 **.**

 **The plant mentioned is Silphium (also known as _silphion_ , _laserwort_ , or _laser_ ) . Yeah, it was supposed to be a super effective contraceptive method back int he old days, its said that the current shape associated with hearts came from it and romans were supposedly responsible for driving it to extinction. If you get the time read a bit about it, its quite interesting. It has been speculated that the plant may have functioned as a contraceptive, on the basis that it could be used "to promote the menstrual discharge". Nowndays many species in the parsley family have estrogenic properties, and some are reputed abortifacients (chemicals that terminate a pregnancy). Given this, it is quite possible that the plant was pharmacologically active in the prevention or termination of pregnancy in ancient times.**

 **.**

 **Hope you liked the chap :3**

 **Thanks to everyone who had reviewed last chap. Choco M ,** **Daffybart1, ChickenAtSchool, Kino Ametsuchi and all the guests. ;D**


End file.
